My friends the Kents
by codename.penguin
Summary: Why? Because there aren't enough Lex/Clark friendship stories
1. Pilot

**My friends, the Kents**

Set in the Pilot episode, which if you look at it again, takes place over several days. This chapter takes place on the night of the accident and before Lex has the truck delivered. The head of security, Steven, is a made up character of my own imagination.

Chapter 1- **Pilot**

'Mr. Luthor?'

Lex's eyes snapped open before immediately wincing from the bright bedside light that his chief of security had switched on.

'Humph…what time is it?' he asked blearily in turn.

Steven loomed over him; a six foot, four inch solid wall of olive muscle poured into a three piece Italian suit. The light glinted harshly off the man's dark, bald head as the ex-marine bent even closer, studying his employer to gauge his mental alertness.

The young man in the bed frowned at the look in the guard's eyes. Steven was with him for two years now and the man was not prone to emotional displays. Not even when that old dowager in Metropolis had asked the two of them if they were related did he even crack a hint of a smile. Earlier in the day, when his security chief had arrived at the scene of the accident and had seen the crane holding Lex's wrecked Porsche aloft, his eyebrow had twitched; an extravagant amount of emotion from the older man. But now Lex could plainly see the concern reflected in his dark brown eyes.

Steven held out the phone to him, but with the mouth piece covered. 'It's two o'clock in the morning. You are in the mansion in Smallville and I have Mrs. Martha Kent, Clark's mother, on the telephone.'

Lex's heart plummeted south to keep his pancreas company.

'Something is wrong,' Steven needlessly added, as his employer snatched the phone from his large hand.

Lex turned back the covers and immediately ran for the staircase, displaying such a surprising spurt of energy that it momentarily left the chief stunned. Regaining his senses, the man sprinted after his boss as Lex nimbly raced down the staircase.

'Mrs. Kent?'

'Yes…hello. Please please… can I speak to Mr. Luthor?'

Behind him Lex could hear Steven on his phone calling down for the car to be ready.

'This is he. Are you alright? Is it Clark? Does he need a doctor?!'

'Mr. Luthor!' the woman cried joyfully in her relief, 'Thank you for answering at this late hour. No he doesn't need a doctor.'

By that time the two men had made it to the side door where another of Lex's Porsches was already purring, eager to be on the roads again racing the winds.

The young millionaire glared at his chief as the man jammed himself in the too small space of the passenger seat. However, as soon as Lex hit the end of his driveway, the young man realized he didn't have a clue where he was going.

Consulting a map, Steven gestured to the left and gratefully Lex smoothly turned the wheel to point in the specified direction. Whilst all of this was happening, Mrs. Kent had brought him up to speed. Apparently Clark, unable to sleep, had snuck off the farm in the middle of the night to go sit with him in the hospital, only to find the millionaire playboy was missing.

'He's so upset,' she concluded anxiously, 'we tried to convince him to wait till morning but he insists on driving across to see you. My husband is trying to calm him down. I've never seen my son like this!'

Lex's face crumpled in confusion, not understanding why the young man would be so disturbed. They had only met yesterday evening, granted under unusual circumstances.

'Can you talk to him? Assure him that you are alright?' she requested desperately.

'Of course,' Lex said automatically, even as he turned off the main road. In the distance, the moon glinted off the outer most structures and buildings of the Kent farm like miniature Lego pieces.

'LEX!' Clark more or less shouted painfully in his ear. 'Oh my god! Where the hell are you?!'

Lex opened his mouth to speak but the teenager cut him off, 'How could you just leave like that and not tell me?!'

His young rescuer continued to rant and rave, with what Lex thought to be exceedingly good breath control on his part. After a while, the young Luthor put the phone on speaker and tossed it up on the dashboard. He had just turned into the Kent property and now needed both his hands to navigate the rougher road.

As he carefully maneuvered around the unfamiliar path, he spied a house all lit up in stark contrast to the dark night around it. Lex turned in that direction and sure enough through a large window, he could see Clark leaning against a wall while his parents anxiously hovered at his side.

Quietly Lex came alongside the house and parked, before grabbing the phone to interrupt the fiery scolding that he was receiving, 'Clark calm down. I am fine. What's this all about?'

He watched as the young boy slowly slid down the wall and crouched over as if in pain.

'I'm sorry,' the dark haired teenager whispered in confusion, 'It's just….it's just every time I turn around something's different and I'm scared. Why can't things just stay the way I left them? I know this doesn't make much sense Lex, but I need to see you and make sure that you are okay.'

Now that Clark had stopped speaking, Lex could hear how laboured the boy's breath sounded.

'Look to your left Clark.'

Obediently, the young man turned his head and gawked in shock as their eyes connected. Lex had no choice but to smile as Clark's face lit up like a thousand suns. The young Luthor could safely say that no one had EVER been that happy to see him.

As the teenager raced out the front door and down the step, Lex stepped out of the car to meet him. However, his greeting was prematurely cut off as Clark literally slammed the breath out of his body. Lex's arms wind milled wildly, trying to recover his balance but as soon as he realised that there was nothing but air under his feet, he clutched at the teenager's shoulders instead.

'CLARK are you insane?! Put me down!' he yelped.

'Ooops,' Clark murmured in good humor, setting the other man down on his feet. Lex looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Clark was so strong, it was almost unsettlingly.

'They must be feeding you some Grade A corn on this farm.'

Clark smiled and then exhaled deeply, obviously relieved to see him once again. He turned towards the farm house and beckoned a small woman to come forward.

'Mom, come meet Mr. Luthor,' he requested happily.

A red headed woman emerged from the shadows, wrapping her coat more snuggly around her night dress. Lex could see the shock on her face. 'Mr. Luthor? Goodness, I didn't expect you to come here.'

With her seemingly innocent words, Lex felt as if Mrs. Kent had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water in his face and he stepped back defensively.

Just then the screen door opened and her husband came out to glower at the scene before him with a suspicious eye.

Lex glanced at his security chief and then back towards the waiting Kents. They all had different facial expressions but what they all had in common was curiosity. It was apparent that his mad dash out here had taken everyone by surprise. As the silent seconds ticked away, Lex's head started to pound as the blood pumped crazily through his veins. What could he say? All of a sudden the reality of what he had done started to dawn on him. What moment of insanity had led him to this? He wasn't even wearing shoes!

He took another step back.

The Kents were a decent family; of course they didn't want someone like him here.

Reaching behind him, he fumbled around until he found the handle of his car door. What had led to him to leap out of bed was the idea that that maybe Clark had been hurt in the accident after all. He thought that perhaps his rescuer was experiencing a delayed reaction, like a solider who had been shot and only realized it hours after, because despite all explanations, Lex KNEW he had hit the boy with his car. Lex's motives had been entirely altruistic in this case, no matter his unsavory reputation for doing the opposite. How he wished now that he had never left the mansion.

'Lex, are you alright?' Clark asked in concern as he closed the gap between them. 'You don't look so good. And where are your slippers and sleeping robe? You must be freezing!'

Clark reached out one hand and clapped it unceremoniously on Lex's bald head, apparently taking the man's temperature.

'MOM!' he yelled out in concern, 'Can you check this? This doesn't feel right.'

Fortunately, Mrs. Kent stepped forward and quickly knocked his hand away.

'Clark!' she scolded, 'he's not a puppy.'

Gently she stroked the side of his face in a more practiced gesture and Lex instinctually leaned into the compassion and kindness of her manner.

'Come inside please,' she said quietly as she laced her arm through his.

Of course he obeyed. They all did. Unlike most people in this life, Martha Kent wore her strength lightly.

Before he knew it, the millionaire was seated in their comfy but small living room, with a thermometer shoved under his tongue. Lex was further shocked when Mr. Kent removed his own jacket from his back and knelt to tuck it around his feet. To complete this round of fussing, Clark wrapped him up in a bright red blanket more securely than King Tut.

'I'm fine,' he garbled around the medical instrument as the three Kents stood with arms crossed, looking down at him as if he didn't have a lick of good sense. His chief of security stood just inside the front door, alertly watching these proceedings from a distance with an amused glint in his eye.

With an exasperated sigh, Lex waited until Mrs. Kent checked the reading. He knew it was going to be normal. He had never been sick a day in his life. His skin always felt a little cool and clammy, besides which he favoured colder temperatures.

She gave him a bright smile and then another warm caress of his face with her fingers.

'Alright, Clark,' Mr. Kent said gruffly, 'You've seen him and your mom had pronounced him to be fit as a fiddle. Time for bed.'

Clark clutched at Lex's elbow, 'No. Ten minutes dad… five minutes please!'

The boy looked desperately at his mother hoping for support.

'Sweetheart you have school tomorrow. You need to get some rest.'

Lex unwrapped himself from the confines of the blanket, 'Clark, go on up and get ready. Let me talk to your mother for a moment and I will come say good night.'

Clark looked at him suspiciously, clearly doubting his words. However, something in his face seemed to reassure him because he smiled and then obediently headed for the stairs. The older Kent's exchanged looks and with one last unfriendly glance in Lex's direction, Jonathan followed his son up the stairs.

Martha turned to him, 'Mr. Luthor…'

'Lex,' the young man said interrupting her, pleased that despite her husband's feelings on the matter she was willing to be, for the moment, open minded, 'please call me Lex.'

She smiled again at his graciousness, warmed by his loving behaviour to her as well as to her son. 'Lex, can you stay for a few more moments, just until he is calm? You have already been so kind and I hate to ask for more…'

'Mrs. Kent, I have seen this before. I don't think you are aware of it but Clark maybe suffering form sort out of emotional shock from the accident.'

Quickly she covered her heart with one hand at this disturbing revelation.

'He's young,' Lex continued encouragingly, 'It should pass….but if it doesn't, I know a doctor in Metropolis who can help. He's one of the best and I can make him available to you at any time, day or night.'

She nodded her head in gratitude, unable to speak.

Cautiously he reached out a hand to squeeze her shoulder, trying to ease her distress. All this pain was his fault. Only one day in Smallville and he was already causing mayhem and destruction.

'I am so sorry, Mrs. Kent.'

She looked up as his voice cracked under the strain he was under.

'It was an accident,' she said firmly, silently wondering at the pain and regret she saw marching across his pale features. Surely, he didn't think otherwise.

Lex's breath seized as the woman leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. She patted his shoulder comfortingly as she looked deeply into his eyes, checking to see if her words had penetrated.

'Thank you,' he muttered awkwardly before averting his gaze. In his secret heart he was memorizing every touch, every word and every look, to be carefully stored away and savoured when he was alone. Lex felt jealously lance through him like a blistering whip. Clark was so lucky that his mum was still alive.

He looked around him, his mind reeling and stumbling like a man inebriated.

'You have a lovely home,' he remarked unimaginatively.

He was saved from further stupid ramblings as Mr. Kent clambered down the stairs with a fresh towel set in hand.

The farmer looked across at his wife with an expression of acutest misery, 'Clark's dragged his bed into the guest room. He has his heart set on Lex staying for the rest of the night.'

Martha smiled consoling at the two men before her, one who was shuffling around restlessly on his feet and the other who stood stiff and silent as a post. 'Well Lex, you are already dressed for bed. You are welcome to stay and get some rest. Dawn is only a few hours away.'

Lex glanced at Mr. Kent as the man continued to stare at the floor. Eventually, the older man raised his head and moistened his lips as he pushed his doubt and pride to one side, 'Yes. Please stay.'

The young Luthor smiled feebly, reaching out to take the stack of clean towels from the other man. Given his earlier hostile welcome, Jonathan's jaw dropped open in surprise at this easy compliance, but wisely he said nothing further.

'Anything for Clark,' Lex murmued quietly as he moved towards the stairs.

Was it normal to be so covetous of another person's life, because Lex was quite sure that Mr. Kent would have gone done on his knees, right there in the hallway, just to ensure the comfort and happiness of his son on a sleepless night. He doubted his father would have had the strength of character to react in a like manner.

'Second door on the right,' Mrs. Kent directed him, breaking the emotionally charged moment, 'and our door is the third on the left. Just knock on it, if you need help.'

'Good night everyone,' Steven politely said goodbye before leaving to take the car back to the mansion.

Clark was in bed but fighting to stay awake when Lex creeped in. The room was a bit cramped with the addition of the extra twin bed, but from the dim light, the millionaire could see the room was clean if not a bit bare.

Lex leaned over and pointed a warning finger in his face, 'Go to sleep now, Kent.' And without further preamble Clark's eyelids slammed shut and he sank into the softness of the mattress to finally embrace unconsciousness.

The bed creaked lightly under his weight as he sat down watching Clark opposite. Finally deciding that the young man was out for the count, Lex flopped on his back to stare at the ceiling with a weary sigh.

Weren't small towns supposed to be quiet and boring?


	2. Assassins in the cornfield

Wow! I got such a nice response to this story it inspired me to write another. This is a direct continuation of chapter 1. Thanks for your review DRMA.

Chapter 2- **Assassins in the cornfield**

A slight but firm pressure on his back awoke him from sleep.

'Honey, time to get up. You need to eat something.'

Groggily, the young man groped for clarity as he turned over, 'Mom?'

It wasn't his mother but for a second there, with the sun highlighting her red hair like a glowing halo, he was sure it was.

'I beg your pardon,' Lex apologized automatically, sitting up and looking around the cramped space for Clark. All he could spy was the rumpled, red blanket tossed haphazardly across the small bed opposite, in an attempt at neatness.

Martha smiled warmly as she placed a loaded breakfast tray across his lap, 'No need to apologise. I answer to Mom, Martha or Mrs. Kent; whatever you feel comfortable with.'

The fragrant smell of fresh coffee filled the room as she obligingly poured the beverage for him. This unexpected burst of mothering flustered the young Luthor but yet thrilled him all at the same time. A warning flashed through his head but he rudely gave it the middle finger and pushed it in a corner. He was in no danger here.

Incredulously, he stared at the food before him. It was nothing spectacular, just sliced bananas, toast, eggs, bacon and honey but there was so much of it!

'I think I am going to need some help with this,' he joked weakly, 'Where's Clark?'

Martha gave him a bit of a rueful look, 'He ran out of here like his head was on fire. I think he's a bit embarrassed about last night. We asked his school friends to keep him company today, and the Principal said he would look in on him ever so often. But Clark seemed happier and more focused and even wolfed down every bit of his breakfast which is what you are going to do before you leave this room, young man.'

Lex crunched meditatively on a piece of toast, 'Tell him I said there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I am glad he was able to snap out of it. Young people are very resilient.'

Martha Kent glanced at Clark's new friend as he picked up his knife and fork. He was incredibly articulate and polished for someone so young, but he had a world weary look of a man three times his age that she didn't quite like.

'Thank you for bringing me this tray Mrs. Kent. The food is excellent; would you care to sit and share a piece of toast?'

Just to keep him company she took a strip of bacon to nibble on, as she sat on the edge of his bed. 'Well the kitchen looks like a war zone, so there was really no other choice but you are entirely welcome.'

Did he just hear that correctly?

'A war zone, Mrs. Kent?'

She waved her piece of bacon absently to punctuate her words, 'Not really a war zone, just very crowded what with Jonathan and your security team sharing the table.'

Ohhhhhh buckets!

'They all seem content with coffee, fruit and muffins,' she reassured him seeing his stunned look, 'extremely polite and well behaved. Thankfully I am used to living with men who are over six feet tall, or else I would have to say they are quite an intimidating bunch.'

Lex smiled rather falsely back at the woman near him, desperately wondering what she was really thinking.

'I will send some of them back to Metropolis,' he blurted out unthinkingly, 'I certainly don't believe there are assassins crawling around in your corn fields.'

She nodded in approval, 'Yes. We don't have much crime here except for the occasional drifter passing through. And you are perfectly safe in my house.'

The playboy millionaire felt his insides melt into a puddle of goo at the look in her eyes. He forced himself to start back eating to snap him into reality. There was plenty of time for her to see the real Lex Luthor and to decide for herself if she truly wanted to be that accommodating and gracious in the future.

Clueless to his restless and dark thoughts, she reached out her free hand to gingerly touch his head, 'If Clark shaved his hair like this, I think I would have heart failure. Surely your mother doesn't approve of this hairstyle?'

The young man swallowed some fruit, trying to find the right words but sometimes, there really were no right words. 'My head's not shaved and my mother passed, Mrs. Kent.'

A sudden memory flashed through her mind; an image of a small boy cradled in her husband's arms, with a pathetic wisp of red hair still clinging desperately to the scalp. Since last night, more and more of these moments were coming back to her. She wanted to tell Lex that they had met before but she couldn't. The moment the Luthors had entered their lives all those years ago, had been one of great darkness for the Kent family and she wasn't ready to walk down that path of memory as yet.

'She died a long time ago,' the young Luthor explained, hoping to bring back Martha's smile and re-establish the comfortable conversation they were just having. He wondered where her mind had suddenly strayed to.

'I'm sorry for your loss. A long time ago, is still not long enough.'

And indeed Lex had to agree it wasn't.

The young man reached up and gently removed her hand from his bare head, 'Does it look that bad? My stylist says I should get a hairpiece.'

The woman beside him snorted contemptuously, 'Ridiculous! I admit, at first blush it's a bit shocking but I see no need for such. We are more than the cut and color of our hair, as any person of sense would know.'

Lex's eyes narrowed contemplatively. The woman at his side didn't sound like a simple farmer's wife to him.

'But I want to talk to you about something else, if I may?' she requested politely.

His heart started to beat uncomfortably as he flushed with nervousness, which was a bit strange because he had faced far more intimidating situations than this. Well maybe not in his pajamas, but still.

'Of course,' he gestured to her kindly, pleased that his voice didn't break.

Mrs. Kent smiled, 'I was talking to your man Steven this morning, and he tells me you don't work. I don't understand why.'

Instead of answering immediately, Lex continued to eat. Not what he was expecting but she seemed genuinely curious so he would allow it, this time.

'I know you don't NEED to work,' she continued gently not wanting him to become defensive, 'but for you, its all the more reason for you to do so. Without some task or goal, your unique talents and innate creativity would be wasted.'

His grey eyes cut sharply to her face, startled for a moment that perhaps she was more cognizant of his wild, playboy lifestyle in Metropolis than he hoped the Kent family would ever be. However if she did know, there was no judgment or horror in her expression. Reassured, Lex put down his knife and fork after finishing off the last of the eggs, 'I don't know how much creativity would be involved in the running of a crap factory.'

She grinned at his morbid tone of voice, 'It's not only about fertilizer, it's about the lives and happiness of hundreds of people. I think if you give it a chance, you will be quite surprised at the challenge it will present. I assure you it is a task not for the faint of heart. That factory hasn't turned a profit in years.'

The woman smiled quietly to herself when Lex's eyes became unfocused as he turned over her words in his mind. She then busied herself in collecting the tray, before picking up his robe and holding it out to him.

Still thinking hard, Lex automatically stood and allowed her to help him shrug it on.

'Mrs. Kent!' he cried out in horrified shock as he came to his senses and whirled around, 'you don't have to do that!'

She pierced him with a curious but serene look, 'I know I don't have to, I want to. I put a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. Come meet us downstairs when you are done.'

The farmer's wife didn't know if to be offended that Lex continued to look after her like she had suddenly sprouted a second nose on her face, but she maintained her smile as she walked out the door.


	3. Technically an adult

**Anotes t**o my reader "mymindisblank": I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I appreciate the review as it lets me know what my readers are thinking and how to make my ideas more clear.

Lex didnt work in Metropolis but is going to start to work at the plant, but what I was hoping to imply, was that Martha made Lex think of the benefits of really committing to the job as a way of re-inventing and distinguishing himself.

On to our story for this week….still in the pilot. Clark had just found out that he is an alien and ran away from home. This is set maybe half hour after he walked Lana home from the grave yard.

Chapter 3- **Technically an adult**

'We don't need anymore presents Lex!' Mr. Kent more or less bawled at him through the closed screen door.

The young millionaire stared at him levelly through the mesh. Apparently, the cold war was still on. He really needed to ask Clark about this someday.

However, Lex was so use to people making snap judgments about him that Mr. Kent's words and manner didn't even register. His only concern was that this uncalled for animosity didn't have any negative feedback on Clark or Martha. If the man was stupid enough to lay one finger on either or them, he would have Mr. Kent hauled over to the Smallville jail so fast, it would make his head spin.

'No presents, just myself I'm afraid,' the bald businessman replied meekly in an effort to calm the situation.

The farmer snorted contemptuously into his mug of coffee in response.

'Jonathan!' his wife cried out in horrified dismay at his rudeness as she rushed to open the door, 'Lex are you alright? It's close to midnight.'

Seeing the small red head, the young man confidently stepped into the warm kitchen and smiled down at her, 'I wouldn't have stopped but I saw your light on. My mansion staff told me that Clark was at the gate earlier…'

'He was with YOU?!' the farmer yelled sneeringly, getting into his face.

With a quiet cry of frustration, Martha squeezed her way in between the two of them and pried them apart with her fingertips.

'No he wasn't with me,' Lex replied in a monotone, beginning to feel his temper fray, 'Did something happen?'

'Sorry, I think I need some air,' the man mumbled apologetically to them both as he walked away, back bowed as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. 'Good night, Lex.'

Martha looked after her husband worriedly before she turned to face the slender man at her side, 'Clark ran away this evening.'

She hurriedly gripped his hand and squeezed reassuringly as Lex's eyes widened in shock.

'It's alright, he just came back not too long ago. He seems alright, if not a bit quiet.'

Lex anxiously dogged her footsteps as she moved away. 'What did he say? Tell me this isn't about the truck!'

With a heart felt sigh, the red haired woman turned towards her stove and poured some hot milk she was preparing in two mugs.

'No. It's not about the truck. It was a family matter that spiraled out of control. It's been truly a terrible evening.'

A wonderful scent filled the kitchen as she tucked two cinnamon sticks in the mugs and placed them on a tray before holding it out to him. 'But I am glad you came. Can you go up and talk to him? Maybe someone outside of the situation might be helpful. Your presence worked wonders last night.'

Lex hesitated anxiously for a moment before he took the tray from her hands. First off Luthors were served drinks, they did not serve and second….the way his relationship with the Kents was moving could be likened to a freight train; all speed and no brakes. To be perfectly honest, while he liked fast vehicles, he preferred to keep the pace of new people parading through his life down to an extremely slow crawl. But if that was true, why was he here in the first place? He could have easily come by the next day at a more reasonable hour.

Politely, Lex tapped on the bedroom door before opening it. The room was dark, except for the study lamp shining on Clark, who, already in his pajamas was propped up in bed with a stack of pillows. In his hands was a large, old fashioned book that as he moved closer, Lex realized was a photo album.

'Lex! Why are you here so late? You picked a good time to visit,' Clark remarked, taking one of the mugs of milk from the tray, 'Mom went on a cleaning frenzy in my room this evening.'

The boy became quiet as he sipped his drink, no doubt remembering that most likely it was his actions that had caused her to become so upset in the first place. In the meantime, Lex placed the serving tray on a pile of junk on the study table (like a good mom, Martha had left that part untouched) and looked about him eagerly. His eyes darted around the room, a bit overwhelmed by Clark's odd decorating style which consisted of brightly coloured posters, Native American print throw cloths on the floor, several dead plants, an empty fish bowl and an overflowing bookcase with what looked like comic books jammed higgly piggly in every available crevice . He reached out one hand to investigate a CD but then pulled it back sharply when he realized he was snooping. His curiosity was going to be the death of him one day.

'It's alright,' the teenager gestured with his cup, 'Although I doubt our musical tastes would be the same. So what's up?'

Lex dragged the study chair to the side of the bed, 'You ran away?'

Clark sighed and looked down at the book in his hands, 'Would you believe that just the other morning, all I could think about was trying out for the football team?'

Lex murmured conversationally as he peeked at the photograph. Clark and his father were all smiles as they both held up a freshly caught fish in between them.

'But in just one moment your whole life can change,' the teenager whispered caressing the photo with one finger.

The millionaire reached into his pocket and handed across his handkerchief as Clark tried to hide a tell tale sniff.

'You are preaching to the already converted Clark. But I am sorry I couldn't have been there for your life changing moment, like you were for me. What happened?'

His rescuer continued to stare fixedly at the photo book on his lap as he crumpled the handkerchief absently in his big hands. It had registered in the young Luthor's head that his new friend hadn't mentioned the present he left in his driveway, but given his present frame of mind that was hardly surprising.

'Actually, while we are on this topic,' Lex interjected quietly taking a sheet of paper out of his pocket, 'I've jotted down a few contact numbers. This number here is my personal cell, and if I don't answer….well, I am most likely hanging on to a cliff with one finger and you better come rescue me again. Do you have a cell phone?'

As Clark took the sheet and examined it, he could tell that the boy was pleased at such a trusting gesture.

'Hey, you've got paper with your name printed at the top! Is this your handwriting? Wow…it looks like calligraphy or something.'

'Thank you,' the business man smiled in amused bewilderment at this unique and enthusiastic bit of commentary on his penmanship.

With a sigh of resignation, he then picked up his mug of milk as Clark fished out his cell phone from under his pillow. Tentatively he sipped and was forced to sigh again. If only his acquaintances in Metropolis could see him now. Just then his own cell phone chimed in his inner coat pocket.

'That's me!' Clark exclaimed, and without warning he reached over and scooped out Lex's phone from his jacket pocket.

Reflexively, Lex had opened his arms to give him easy access, but as he watched Clark edit and save with a speed so typical in teenagers, the young millionaire had to wonder at his actions. It wasn't everyone that he let touch his phone or for that matter, crowd into his personal space like that.

He wondered if it was because they had survived a life threatening situation together or maybe it was because he was older than Clark and he felt protective of him. Maybe it was the way Clark acted so natural around him; like if he was just any old body that you would meet in the street that moved his heart, like a flower to the sun. Or maybe it was that Clark was just being himself and it was he that was acting weird.

'This is great!' the younger man remarked ecstatically, 'We have some mind numbingly boring videos in Chemistry on Thursday evening. I can call and you can come get me out. I mean, you're technically an adult and everything, so it will be okay.'

Lex pressed his lips together in amusement. Protective older big brother it was then.

'Absolutely not, your parents would crucify me.'

Clark playfully rolled his eyes at his refusal as he handed back the phone, 'Aww c'mon. I have my heart set on driving down Metler's lane in your new Porsche. There's no one living there for miles and the road's flat as a pancake. Please, please.'

'Dream on Kent,' the young man snorted as Clark hit him with a full blast of puppy dog eyes, 'and stop looking at me like that, or I will tell your mother that you are a bad influence. They are worried about how you ran off this evening. You didn't do anything to yourself, did you?'

Lex leaned over and sniffed expertly at the air around the boy, 'you didn't get into your father's stash of liquor or hurt youself in anyway?'

Laughingly, Clark gave him a gentle shove to topple him back in his seat, 'you're worse than Chloe. No, I came by your place and hung around for a bit and then I just …walked. I peeked through your property bars. Your garden is awesome. Can I bring my mum sometime?'

The dark haired boy glanced across when the man didn't respond.

Lex was leaning forward in his chair, staring intently into his cup of milk as though it held the meaning of life.

'Lex, did you hear me?'

The man opposite didn't look up. 'Is that all you want, to just visit the garden? I am still unpacking but you are both welcome to also come to the house. It's beautiful inside too.'

'Gee thanks, I'll relay your invitation to mom,' Clark remarked sarcastically. Did Lex think they were coming all that way just to visit with his garden sculptures? 'I swear sometimes, the weirdest things come out your mouth. Fortunately, I like weird.'

Lex raised his eyes and gave him a feeble half smile as if he wasn't too sure what he should say.

Clark took a deep breath and closed his album. 'I found out something about my adoption that my parents were keeping from me, and I am not sure how I feel about.'

The older man raised a surprised eyebrow at this information. In the meantime, Clark hugged the book to his chest like a life line while staring blankly at the wall opposite.

The young Luthor knew that Clark was adopted of course because Steven had been ordered to prepare a file. Each hour during the day, email updates had been sent to his account and it had made for interesting reading; especially the part about the dismal financial situation on the farm. Maybe he should cut Mr. Kent some slack. He conceded that he might be just as unreasonable and short tempered on a daily basis, if the bank was threatening to sell his home and put his family on the street.

Lex opened his mouth to say something but then snapped it closed as the boy's eyes filled with tears.

'Do you want to talk about it? he prodded gently.

Clark used his handkerchief to scrub at his face before shaking his head, 'Maybe in the next fifty years or so.'

Awkwardly, Lex patted his shoulder. He was complete rubbish at this. He didn't have a clue how to comfort someone. 'Just know that I have a lot of resources at my disposal. If at anytime you want to find out more, we can…'

'NO I DON'T. Why would I?! My biological parents are either dead or didn't want me! Just leave it alone!'

Crap.

Experimentally, Lex reached higher to clasp the boy's neck as Clark buried his face in his hands. Huge sobs wracked the teenager's body as he tried desperately to gather his composure but happily, Clark didn't push him away. This time, instead of talking, Lex bowed his head and supported him silently through his pain.

Eventually, Clark turned to look at him and opened the picture book again.

'This is my family,' he announced in a defiant whisper, as if daring Lex to contradict him.

Of course he did no such thing, and the business man obligingly leaned closer and listened intently as Clark displayed his treasured photographs. With each passing minute, he could tell that the teenager was starting to become more relaxed and return to his usual self.

'And these are my best friends Chloe and Pete.'

Lex frowned and took the book to stare at the picture closer. 'I think I know her.'

Startled, Clark glanced at him with dismay before he calmed down. For a moment he thought that maybe his over enthusiastic, journalistic schoolmate had been happily stalking the Luthor heir all over Smallville, hoping to snag him for an interview.

'Her dad's your plant manager.'

'Yes that's right. Sullivan. He has several photographs of his daughter in his office.'

Lex sneaked him a calculating look from the corner of his eye, 'She's quite pretty.'

Clark took back the album with a distracted smile, 'Yeah, she's great.'

The millionaire made a mental note; Clark recognised she was female but there was no interest there.

'A few empty spots,' the young man observed, turning the last couple of pages. 'I guess that's where your pictures will go.'

Lex's head snapped up at these words however, a loose photo fell out of the book distracting him from the question he was about to ask and he leaned over to pick it up. Lex's face scrunched in confusion at the bleary image.

'No!' Clark suddenly yelled out, 'give it here. It's nothing.'

Just as Lex unerringly knew how a stock was going to rise and fall, he knew this was important. The bald man held the picture out of reach, still trying to get a good look at it, when Clark suddenly pulled on his arm.

In one swift move, the teenager snatched it away before stashing it haphazardly in the book.

'What's going on?' Lex asked in the abrupt silence that fell between them.

A deep color stained his young friend's cheeks and Lex drained the rest of his milk to give Clark a moment, 'You can trust me Kent.'

'I know I can, it's just embarrassing to be found out like this,' the boy whined as he resumed his intent study of the wall opposite. 'It's a girl from school.'

'Does she have a name?' he inquired with a smile.

Lex didn't know what was more red, Clark's face or the blanket.

'Lana.'

Hmmm.

Lex bit his lip to contain his laughter, 'I am sure if you asked her nicely, she would happily pose for a photograph.'

'Don't you have a house to go TO?!' the teenager snapped petulantly, folding his arms crossly over his chest.

'What's the problem Clark?' the older man pushed encouragingly, not bothering to hide his amusement anymore.

'I can't ask for her photograph because she's has a boyfriend,' Clark said morosely, as he handed Lex his empty cup and album to put on the desk.

Oh.

Lex didn't really see that as a true obstacle but he would instruct Clark on battle strategy another day. He had to admit, he was really starting to get into the swing of this big brother gig!

'When I was out walking tonight, I met her in the ….well I met her and we talked,' Clark recounted dreamily as he removed his extra pillows and slid under the blanket, 'It was wonderful. She's such a good listener and her voice is like an angel. She was able to talk me down and get my head on straight. She kissed me, right here on this cheek. It was ….'

Lex raised his head as the teenager abruptly broke off his account.

'What?'

Clark turned on his side and curled up watching him, 'Do you have time to hear all of this?'

'Yes its fine.'

'You sure? I mean…what would you be normally doing at this hour if you weren't here?'

The older man glanced at his watch. Most likely he would be in some expensive club somewhere in some big city, on his way to being deafened silly by the DJ while doing something with some random woman that Clark was much too young to know about.

'In my nice warm bed sleeping,' he lied as Clark let loose a jaw splitting yawn, 'which is where I am going to be as soon as I hear about this mysterious young woman who came to your rescue.'

The young man grinned happily liking this description very much, 'yes, she did rescue me tonight. Why did I run away like that, when I have so many wonderful people in my life?'

Clark held out one hand to him but for a moment Lex hesitated and in that spilt second, Clark lost his mental footing and slipped into the sweet oblivion of sleep.


	4. A friendship of destiny

**Anotes:** Takes place after the events of Clark being chosen as the school scarecrow. Still in the pilot episode.

Chapter 4 – **A friendship of destiny**

Clark was sure that he just fallen into bed a minute ago before he was jerked out of sleep by his ringing cell phone.

With a pathetic groan he rolled on to his back as he blinked blearily at the lit up display. God, he couldn't deal with this now. He was completely wiped him out between returning Lex's truck that morning, finding out about Chole's wall of weird, losing his powers, getting strung up in a corn field, almost dying from exposure in said cornfield and then the icing on the cake, getting mowed down by Jeremy the mutant freak. He really needed a vacation from his life!

'Hi,' he said simply as he pressed the answer button.

The silence on the other end made him scowl. Quickly he checked the display to ensure that he hadn't stupidly aborted the call.

'Hello? Are you there?'

'I'm here,' Lex finally replied.

'I meant to call you but I got a little side tracked. I'm beat, and I have to get up early for the farmer's marker tomorrow. Can we talk then?'

More silence.

'Lex?'

The teenager propped himself on his elbows as he became more self aware. He didn't know the Luthor heir that well but he was pretty chatty so these long pauses were uncharacteristic.

'Where are you?' the older man inquired.

'At home in bed. Where are you?'

'Do you need a doctor?'

Clark flopped back down on his soft mattress. He had been so exhausted that he didn't bother to even change into his pyjamas. 'No. I told you, I'm fine.'

The sudden sound of dial tone filled his incredulous ears. What the bleep?! Did Lex just hang up on him?!

As he absently studied the ceiling, the teenager lay there waiting. Either he drifted back to sleep or maybe it took his tired brain a few minutes to realize that Lex was not about to call him back. With a frown, he dialed the man's number but there was no reply. When he tried a second time with the same result, it galvanized him into action. He sprang out of bed and promptly tripped over his work boots, shaking the small room like a miniature earthquake with the impact.

With shoes in one hand and shrugging on his tan jacket, he tip toed past his parents' room and down into the kitchen below. On the way, he caught a glimpse of himself in the downstairs mirror in the hall. He looked terrible.

Thinking longingly of his warm bed, he knelt to tie his lacings as he ran through his options. Super speeding to the mansion was out of the question. He wasn't all there and if he made a Clark shaped hole in Lex's castle by accident, he was certain that the bald millionaire would not be impressed. He would have to put the truck in neutral and push it down the driveway, just like every other teenager on the planet.

But who knew the older man would have gotten this upset?

Clark felt chagrined that he had clearly hurt the man though, and a bit worried. Lex wasn't like Pete, whom he had known for years and built up a solid trust with. When they quarreled, the next day all they had to do was look at each other and all would be forgiven with a firm handshake and a hug.

The youngest Kent hustled to the door and was just grabbing the knob when an awful thought swamped him. He had saved Lex's life and now Lex had saved his. They were even. Perhaps Lex felt that all debts were now paid and there was no need for their oddly paired relationship to go anywhere.

Clark rested his head against the wood door, and closed his eyes for a moment.

He couldn't lie; he liked the attention and the feeling of being distinguished by the worldly, sophisticated Lex Luthor. Additionally, Clark had always been so busy protecting his secret that his social skills were almost non existent, and he appreciated the way how Lex didn't seem to mind and still voluntarily sought out his company. But there was more to it than that. He hadn't said anything at the time but when Lex had commented on the future of their friendship, he realized then that he felt it too. There was something strange between them; a powerful connective force. If he didn't know any better, he would think they had met before in another life.

But what if it was the other way around? What if Lex thought the way he blew him off in the cornfield, was Clark's way of saying that he didn't feel the special connection that he alluded to.

Had he met an incredible new friend, only to lose him so quickly?

The idea so rattled Clark to the core that he barreled out the door, intent on finding the Luthor heir, cornering him in a room and explaining the situation more clearly.

However, for a second time that night he tripped, this time over Lex's Porsche that was unfortunately parked right in front of the steps, just out of reach of the porch lights.

'Are we still friends?!' Clark yelled out in concern, far too stressed out by the possible answer to try and engage in the elegant tact that he knew Lex preferred.

'Not if you scratched my car,' Lex hissed, recovering quickly from the heart stopping moment when Clark had landed spread eagle on the hood of his car with a god awful thud. 'What the hell?! Are you trying to fly?'

Quickly, the farmer's son shimmed off the vehicle as Lex got out to investigate.

'Clark, you're driving my insurance premiums through the roof,' his slender friend remarked dryly as they stood side by side, looking at the deep depression in the bonnet of the car.

The teenager groaned and clapped both hands over his eyes, 'Someone just please kill me now!'

A rustle in the near by bushes attracted the young Luthor's attention and he hastened to angle his body to protect Clark. Realizing that it was only his chief of security coming to investigate the commotion, Lex waved the man away back into the darkness. He did not want Clark to know that he had secretly deployed a security team around the Kent farm to ensure that Clark and his family slept unmolested that night, because it didn't matter how normal the teenager was behaving, only a psychopath would string some up on a cross and leave them to die…well in this century at least.

He should have just left as soon as he had completed his call. For the life of him, Lex couldn't understand why he had sat there in his car in the dark. But Clark was here now and that must mean….his mind shied away from the thought. He needed to leave…he was too exposed, too vulnerable right now.

When Lex didn't respond, Clark glanced across at him, 'Don't you want to know where I am rushing off to at this hour of the night?'

Lex gave him a blank stare. 'Put some ice on wherever you landed. That's if you are interested in walking tomorrow.'

As the older man turned to move away, Clark leaned over and put his hand on the door to prevent it from opening.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' the older man warned in a chilling voice.

The teenager had to admit that there was something frightening in Lex's eyes but he shrugged it off. Lex would never hurt him.

'I was a bastard,' Clark blurted out feeling, 'it would have taken me all of twenty seconds to call and let you know that I was home.'

The bald millionaire exhaled heavily as he leaned on the frame of his newly damaged car, staring blindly over the roof at the kitchen garden opposite. An apology; this was unexpected. Now what? It took a moment for the older man to remember that it was now traditional to graciously accept. He was so rusty at this concept of 'how to be a good friend' that it alarmed him.

'You're not a bastard,' Lex disagreed quietly. 'We've only known each other for three days. You don't have to explain yourself to me and yes, we're still friends.'

Clark was relieved that the pitch and tone of Lex's voice was now back to something that sounded more familiar.

'I am not trying to explain my actions,' the teenager corrected him; 'I am trying to say that I am sorry that I hurt you.'

The young man held out his hand and his heart sank when Lex hesitated.

'This is unnecessary Clark,' the business man tried to explain, 'I said its fine.'

The boy refused to let his hand fall, 'How are we supposed to have this great friendship of destiny, if you can't even take my hand?'

The man mumbled and rolled his eyes even though he was secretly pleased that Clark seemed to value their relationship as highly as he did. He clasped Clark's hand, trying to hide his amusement as Clark grinned and enthusiastically enfolded his smaller hand in between both of his much larger ones.

'I may have over reacted,' Lex admitted, as he moved his other hand to join the pile.

Clark had to agree but didn't say so out loud.

'Someone disappointed you in the past, and now you are beginning to think I will to do the same?' the boy asked rhetorically in an inspirational moment of clarity.

Lex hastened to pull away but his young friend refused to let his hand go. He settled for staring at the zipper of Clark's jacket, hoping the question would just go away.

'I wish I could promise that I would never disappoint you,' the teenager mumbled desolately.

Lex looked up then and was touched by the concern in his eyes. When he was Clark's age, he was a complete self centered brat.

'No one can promise that,' Lex countered, even though he wished…oh how he wished there was someone like that for him out there.

Clark now gave him a stern look, 'we have to keep the lines of communication open so this doesn't happen again.'

'Lines of communication?' Lex softly repeated with a sarcastic smile, falling back into his more habitual demeanor of being more in control of his emotions than he really was.

'Yeah.'

Suddenly Clark seemed to realize the strange position they were in as they continued to hold hands.

'So?' he began uncomfortably.

'Yes?'

'Is this the part where I am supposed to drop on one knee?' the boy deadpanned.

'I believe so,' Lex replied in kind, before they broke apart; neither of them able to maintain a straight face in the midst of such an intense burst of sentimentality.

Clark looked across as the older man turned his head to hide his muffled laughter in his sleeve. It was a good sound to hear and a peace settled in his heart as the repaired connection between them hummed happily.

Suddenly, Lex had to grab the young man's jacket when Clark began swaying on his feet, 'Whoa, you need sleep Kent.'

The dark haired young man nodded in complete agreement however made no attempt to move as he proceeded to take a cat nap on the spot. Now that the sudden burst of adrenaline to find Lex and apologise was over, his body was starting to shut down. Fortunately, Lex was there to give him a shake to jolt him awake, turn him around and finally give him a push in the right direction.

'Farmer's market tomorrow, all right?' Clark reminded him, even as he collided with the stair rail by accident, 'and bring small dollar bills, no one has change that early.'

The older man shook his head, exasperated at how the young boy seemed to take it for granted that he had nothing better to do on a Saturday morning than to hobnob with the agriculturists in town. But in any case, it was another golden opportunity because it hadn't escaped his notice that the citizens of Smallville seemed to be more at ease around him whenever Clark was around.

'Are you sure you can even make it up the stairs?' Lex wondered doubtfully as the teenagers groped for the door knob with his eyes closed.

'Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't care if World war 3 starts tomorrow. I am going to bed early!' he announced firmly.

'This conversation is not over Clark. I want to know who put you in that field.'

Although, the teenager didn't turn back as he walked through the door the older man knew he had heard him.

He waited until Clark stuck his head out his window and waved him a sleepy good night.


	5. Reggae sun splash

**Anote:** Clark seems a little OC in this chapter because even though Tom did his best , I was never too crazy about how they wrote Clark to be this really serious adult even at the age of 15.

Chapter 5- **Reggae sun splash**

Not only was the barn empty, it was clearly used as a storage shed for farm equipment.

Lex pressed his lips together in annoyance, amazed that Mr. Kent could be so childish. He was just about to turn around to sarcastically ask the farmer, who was oiling an engine nearby, if he was sure this was the correct barn when a familiar flash of blue caught his attention overhead.

'Clark?' he called out incredulously.

The owner of the name in question peered over the banister, 'Hi! You're back from your business trip!'

The teenager then proceeded to look behind him furtively, 'Just give me one minute before you come up!'

The former playboy turned semi-respectable business man, shook his head in amused confusion as Clark scampered out of sight. He had forgotten how happily enthusiastic his young friend was about everything. But he had to admit that it WAS refreshing after dealing with a group of stiffs (aka his father's handlers) who were more resistant than a blocked drain to the flow of any new ideas.

As requested, he very slowly ascended the wooden stairs. The odd scuffling noises he heard now perked his curiosity and as he turned the corner, he could spy the youngest Kent hastily dusting exposed surfaces and sweeping debris under a battered red sofa. His eyes widened in child like wonder when he finally beheld the spacious, open air room infront him.

Meanwhile, Clark leaned anxiously on his broom, looking as harassed as any housewife who suddenly had to entertain an unexpected guest.

'This is some tree house,' Lex murmured incredulously, looking around him in fascination. Clark smiled in relief, pleased and surprised that the super sophisticated and fabulously wealthy Lex Luthor seemed so impressed by his humble little space.

'It was a gift from my dad. He calls it my Fortress of solitude,' he proceeded to explain as he pulled out the best chair and dusted it off for his friend to sit. Clark realized then that he really needed to give his place an upgrade, what with Lex and Lana now more regular features in his life. Maybe his mom could be persuaded to sew a few more throw cloths and he could actually make an effort to re-upholster the chairs, as his father had hinted to him with a frown on many occasions.

'Mr. Kent built this?' the slender man inquired as he took the proffered seat, 'you mean with a hammer and nails?'

As Clark grinned broadly, Lex felt his face grow hot at what in his opinion, was a very valid question.

'Yes Lex, he used all those things, plus a saw and a measuring tape,' the teenager answered teasingly.

The boy didn't understand. Lex doubted his father could make anything with his hands except a gallon of misery for any one that crossed him.

The teenager grew somber as he pointed to his left, 'I remember holding the planks of wood for him to cut but he wouldn't let me in until it was all done. I drove him crazy with all my question. I miss those times; we aren't as close as we used to be.'

Lex folded his arms across his chest as he relaxed in his chair, 'The distance you feel is only natural Clark. But I wouldn't worry, because even though you are growing into the person that you will someday become, a part of him will always be inside of you no matter the distance between you emotionally or otherwise.'

Even as he said the words outloud, Lex found the concept behind it acutely disturbing. Hopefully he would be more like his wonderful mother instead of his (insert expletive here) father.

Unaware of Lex's dismal thoughts, Clark nodded his head but then abruptly held up one finger asking him for a moment. Lex watched as he jogged over to a gigantic open window and peered down into the farm below.

'DAD?!'

The young Luthor also got up and walked closer. The view of the sunset over the fields was too incredible to stay away.

'Over here son!'

'Dad! I love you!'

Lex stumbled on one of the steps. What the hell?! If he yelled that at his father across the mansion courtyard, it most likely would push Lionel into an early grave.

'Son, you are not going to Jamaica for Reggae sun splash and that's final!'

'Daddddddd!' Clark whined in mortification, glancing back ruefully at Lex.

'When you graduate Clark, I'll find a way to take you down to Miami Beach. I promise!'

'God Dad, you are so embarrassing!' his son interrupted him with an exasperated roll of his eyes, 'Lex just reminded me of the time when you built the fortress for me and I wanted to say thanks.'

Suddenly feeling like an intruder in this special son-father moment, Lex crept back to his seat in the shadows so that he wouldn't be a disturbance. Picking up the open book that Clark was reading, he pretended to become immersed in Jules Verne's underwater adventure.

'You're entirely welcome son and I love you too. Did Lex find you up there? I don't think he believed me when I told him you were in the barn doing homework. Keep an eye on him…'

The Luthor heir immediately bristled at the man's tone, wondering what fresh accusation Mr. Kent had now.

'….not everyone does so great with all that dust and hay.'

Anxiously Clark turned to check on his friend, 'you okay Lex?'

The bald man nodded his head and waved off his concern, feeling mildly uncomfortable at what he had just overheard. Of all the Kents, he found the patriarch the hardest to figure out. The man obviously hated his Luthor heritage with a passion but yet here he was, asking about his well being.

Lex then raised an inquiring eyebrow, when he realized that the dark haired young man was now regarding him with a mysterious air. Suddenly, Clark grabbed the chair at his study desk and wheeled rapidly towards him, expertly stopping when he was only inches away. The teenager waggled his eyebrows with a mischievous grin, impressed at Lex's lack of reaction to almost being flattened, 'So how was your meeting?'

The older man sighed in his heart as he closed the book. He really didn't want to talk about this but he was moved that the boy had asked. Clark truly wasn't your typical teenager.

'I went to give my father a general overview of the plant's status but the reception I got left me…confused. Honestly Clark, I am not even sure why he sent me here to Smallville anymore.

The youngest Kent was saddened by the distant look his friend's eyes. The 'follicular challenged millionaire playboy' as Chloe liked to call him, appeared so alone in the world sometimes. 'You must miss living with him in Metropolis.'

'Who? My father?' the Luthor heir snorted with derisive laughter at the thought, 'We haven't "lived" together since my mother died.'

Jeez.

'But I do miss the city. Even though there is so much life here, all around in the fields and farms, sometimes I feel as though I am wandering in the desert.'

'Lex, are you seeing anyone? You never speak about a girlfriend or for that matter, anyone from Metropolis.'

'No, I am not dating anyone right now. Why do you ask?'

Clark shrugged, 'I get worried about you rattling around in that big house all by yourself. You don't even have a cat, a dog or even a pet bird! Can't you ask your dad to come visit or maybe some of your city friends?'

'Why? I have you for company, don't I?'

'Of course,' Clark confirmed immediately, with the mingled sense of pride and confusion he always felt whenever Lex inexplicable singled him out in this manner.

On the inside, Lex was still chuckling at the idea of a pet bird because for some reason he couldn't get the tweety bird from the cartoons out his head. However, he wasn't about to explain to Clark that there was no-one who he wanted to ask to visit. It wasn't that easy to identify friend from foe especially when you were a member of the mega wealthy set. It was his fate and he didn't need anyone's pity but he was quickly beginning to lose his composure under the young man's unrelenting concern in his happiness. Any more of this and he would have to take his leave. Sometimes he really wished that Clark didn't say every little thing that was on his mind.

'But does it matter why your dad sent you to Smallville?' the dark haired teenager inquired, interrupting his internal dialogue.

Clark raised his hands defensively as Lex stared at him, 'Hey, you're the one who just said it's natural to lose that closeness when you are growing into the man you will someday become.'

Lex leaned forward and clasped his hands infront of him, 'no it doesn't matter, but when it comes to my father, it's always best to get a handle on whatever he is thinking.'

The young man winced. From all accounts, the elder Luthor was beginning to sound positively sinister now.

'Are you alright Lex?' he asked solicitously, as the man's eyes became unfocused once again.

Clark watched as his friend stood and started restlessly pacing the floor, blindly picking up objects to examine them before returning them to their places, 'I hardly know. I haven't been myself since I came here to this town.'

'I'm sorry,' the teenager remarked with a deep frown wondering what this was about. He hadn't noticed anything amiss with the business man, before he had left for his meeting in the city. Was he really the massive, insensitive clod of cow poop Chloe always hinted he was?

'Don't be Clark,' the man reassured him, 'The person I was in Metropolis…let's just say, I don't think you and I would be talking now.'

Alrighty then. Clark didn't like the sound of that at all!

'Maybe that's why your dad sent you to Smallville, so that you could find yourself in the 'desert',' he mused quietly, 'But if it's any consolation, I've also been giving the man-I-want to-be idea a lot of thought myself.'

Clark held out the battered book of philosophy his father had borrowed from the library for him, 'My dad said this would help but it's a little over my head.'

Curiously, Lex strode forward to take the slim volume and his eyebrows rose in astonishment. Truly the Kent family was one surprise after the other.

'Read it out,' his friend advised him handing back his copy of Nietzsche, 'Knowledge is a journey Clark, and even if you don't understand it now, it will come into clarity at the right moment.'

'The right moment would have to be now,' Clark mumbled unhappily as he doubtfully flicked through the pages at random.

Lex picked up a discarded blanket from off the floor and began to absently fold it in a neat bundle.

'Why are you so worried Clark?' he inquired with another confused smile, 'Most people your age are excited beyond reason to grow up.'

'Great…another way that I am different from everybody else,' Clark mumbled dejectedly as he sighed and slumped over in apparent exhaustion.

The teenager was certainly in an odd mood today and with a concerned furrow of his brow, Lex came up behind the young man and reached out to grasp his broad shoulder comfortingly. Wanting to interject a little levity into the conversation, he leaned over to whisper in his ear, 'personally I think the Art of War would be a better read for you given the whole Lana-Whitney triangle that you are participating in.'

As he expected Clark brushed him off with a small smile, evidently still not willing to take his advice to knock the quarterback out of the game with a little competition, 'I think we are going to have to agree to disagree on that Lex. We really don't agree on a lot do we? How does that work? '

Clark had said the latter bit with an absentminded chuckle, but such a chill came over Lex at this point that he had to draw his long dark overcoat close about him. It was like something cold and dark and slimly had just crawled across his chest and down his arms, weighing him down like a ton of bricks.

'Yes…I have noticed that too,' the bald millionaire murmured unhappily, thinking desperately that he needed to divert the direction of the teenager's thoughts. He did NOT want Clark suddenly dwelling on how different the two of them were from each other. Whispered taunts of 'freak' and 'loser' chose to echo in his mind at that exact moment, emerging from the depths of grey memory where resided lonely birthday parties that no one came to celebrate. 'I also wish that we didn't disagree quite so often.'

Fortunately, Clark had his back turned as he checked his homework planner, so he was quite oblivious to the sudden turmoil raging within the slender body of the man hovering over his chair.

'Its not always a bad thing,' the young man remarked distractedly, 'sometimes, having different opinions brings more to the table and besides, I like to think that because we have different strengths that must mean that together, we can better help whatever is weak in each other, which will be totally cool!'

Lex could only nod blindly as Clark trustingly turned to look up into his face, seeking his approval regarding the dynamics of their friendship. If that's the way Clark wanted to look at it, then it was fine by him.

'Totally cool,' he agreed, echoing Clark's speech patterns with a relieved smile, thanking god, all the saints and their extended families for the reprieve. If Smallville was his desert then the Kents were his oasis and he had no intention of giving up the comfort and acceptance that he had found here.

However reflecting on the matter at hand, from the few weeks they had been together the Luthor heir didn't really think that Clark had much to be worried about. All early indications seemed to hint that the teenager would grow into a strong, well balanced adult with a loving heart. He on the other hand….

In his soul Lex knew that if anyone was going to really benefit from this relationship, it was going to be him. Clark seemed to think it was to be a two way street and sure the businessman felt he could contribute for instance with savvy street advice, different opportunities that were not available in a small town and the occasional twenty dollar bill (if Clark would stop being so damned squeamish about it), but he certainly felt he had a lot more to gain from the influence of Clark's uncompromising loyalty, integrity and selfless nature. The young Luthor opened his mouth to try and articulate some of his fears when another voice cut across the space between them.

'CLARK!'

The teenager hustled back over to the window in response to his dad's summons.

'Your mother wants to know if Lex is staying for dinner.'

'He would love to!'

Huh?

'Clark!' Lex hissed crossing the floor, 'is that such a good idea? I am sure she was just being polite.'

The last thing he wanted to do today was sit across from the mercurial Jonathan Kent, not after the day he just had.

The teenager patted him on the shoulder, 'Trust me, you don't want to refuse my mom. Lex, I wouldn't make it a habit to try and second guess her motives. She always says what she means to say and you're still young enough for her to box your ears if you try to imply otherwise. It will be fine.'

'CLARK!' Mr. Kent called again.

This time they both leaned out the window. Mr. Kent had finished oiling the engine and was now repairing a loose piece of fence.

The farmer squinted up at the two of them in the growing darkness, 'Lex, Martha wants to know if steamed potatoes are alright?'

The businessman couldn't believe this was happening. Why was there never a life threatening meteor shower when you really needed it?!

'Yes, thank you,' he replied graciously, his face impassive. Potatoes were not really his favourite cup of tea but he was determined to eat anything she placed before him and like it.

'Potatoes are a go!' he yelled to her as he picked up his hammer to finish of the last plank.

Lex couldn't quite make out the words but he recognized Mrs. Kent voice.

'Martha for god's sake!' her husband yelled in annoyance, 'Do I look like the pony express?'

'Mom!' Clark breathed out in shock before suddenly bursting out in an uncharacteristic round of scandalous laughter. Lex looked across at him incredulously; the boy must have the hearing of a fox if had heard his mother's response from all the way up here.

'What did she say?' he asked eagerly.

Clark shook his head, still unable to speak through his laughter. Instead he grabbed his friend's slim shoulder and gently pulled him down the stairs.

TBC?

**Anote: Should I write the dinner scene?**


	6. Look who's coming to dinner

**Anote:** Don't get me wrong, I liked Lana very much, and I have great sympathy for her character for the most part.

Chapter 6- **Look who's coming to dinner**

'Welcome, come in…come in!' Mrs Kent chirped happily, the moment Lex apprehensively stepped inside the kitchen door. Excitedly, she helped her guest out of his long coat, 'It's so nice to have some CIVILISED company for a change.'

From across the other side of her kitchen, mock cries of outrage came from the Kent men in response to her teasing smile. The happy hostess then gestured for Lex to join the others.

Struggling with a mad urge to flee, Lex finally wandered over to the kitchen sink, where Clark and his father were scrubbing their hands and arms in preparation for the meal. He had already unconsciously decided to stay close to Clark and just follow his lead, but hesitated when he realized that this would put him into close proximity to Mr. Kent. The two of them still fought to find a balance where they could both share Clark and Martha in an amicable way, and the young Luthor sincerely did not want dinner to collapse into a fiery fiasco of epic size proportions.

Lex hoped he had done the right thing in accepting this invitation. It's not that he didn't want to be here, it was that he didn't excel in social settings like the one that he had unexpectedly walked into. The former playboy was beginning to feel great empathy for Alice down her rabbit hole.

In the meantime, the young man leaned against the counter and with a pang of regretful longing, watched father and son. Lex was pretty certain that Clark knew how to wash his hands but the teenager stood still and allowed his father the opportunity to take his arms and soak in the lather. It was a small but very telling gesture of love and of family, perhaps told out in this way for years since Clark was a little boy.

'Your turn Lex,' Clark announced suddenly startling him, 'roll up your sleeves.'

The older man hesitated for a moment before obediently undoing his cuffs. Stepping up to the sink, Lex flipped his tie over his shoulder and plunged his hands under the running water. With a small cry he quickly pulled away but immediately sensing the trouble, the farmer turned off the heat and in a few seconds the water ran cool.

'My bad,' Clark apologized, 'are you alright? Here, let me get you a fresh towel.'

Just as he turned to ask his friend not to leave him, Clark had already trotted away to the linen closet.

Great.

However, never one to be intimidated, the businessman turned and gave Mr. Kent a polite smile and a murmur of thanks as the farmer poured some of the soap over his hands. He could feel the older man rudely studying the side of his face but he didn't press the issue. Lex was determined to keep a civil tongue in his head tonight, even if it killed him.

'Hard day at work?' Mr. Kent inquired.

Interesting…an attempt at polite conversation.

Lex decided to answer in kind but was careful not to read too much into the gracious offering because in his opinion, the mark of a man was how he reacted under pressure, not when he was relaxed and surrounded by the beguiling influence of family.

'Some days are harder than others,' he chose to say.

In reality, Mr. Kent had suddenly distressingly realized how pale and skinny Lex was, so much so that a good stiff breeze would most likely lay the man out flat. He also couldn't get over that bare, bald head. At this close range, it made him look like a cancer patient.

'Do you want to talk about it?' the farmer pressed kindly.

In response, the Luthor heir contemplatively turned to face him. The younger man might be frail in body, but energy and intelligence with a healthy dose of caution shone from his eyes. Only a fool would underestimate such a powerful combination.

'Not particularly,' he murmured, 'do you want to discuss your day?'

The older man reflexively smiled in response to the polite turn of phrase, 'Not much to tell and besides, I don't want to miss my daily download on what the wonderful and extraordinary Ms. Lang wore today.'

'Or how she arranged her hair,' Lex added with a half smile of exasperation, cluing Jonathan in to the fact that he wasn't the only one that Clark rambled on incessantly to.

'Or what she ate for lunch,' the older man volleyed back in quiet amusement.

'Or how many times she smiled in certain people's direction…'

For someone so large, Clark had somehow managed to creep up behind them unawares but fortunately, seemed to be oblivious to the subject of their conversation.

'Mom! Lex is a guy, he doesn't care what color his hand towel is!' Clark reasoned firmly as his mother lightly scolded him on his choice out of the closet.

The teenager looked anxiously between the two men, suddenly sensing something a bit off, 'Everything alright?'

'Of course,' Lex replied taking the hand towel, 'but I think your father is a bit surprised that I am capable of mindless conversation just like everyone else.'

The farmer looked a little sheepish at this admission but said nothing. What could he say? It was embarrassing to think that his words and actions probably made the young man feel more like a freak than he most likely already felt, given his strange outward appearance.

'Mrs. Kent, how can I help?' Lex inquired, stepping up to the stove to investigate the various pots and pans bubbling energetically, filling the kitchen with enticing aromas.

The millionaire's offer was rewarded by a gentle kiss on the cheek but she hastened to insist that as a guest, he should take a chair. Sadly, he reluctantly settled on a small stool tucked away by the wall when suddenly the Kents kicked into high gear. After observing them for a few moments, Lex realized that it was better this way. The three of them had established a clear rhythm and seamlessly moved around the small kitchen without any collisions.

'Sweetheart, use the harvest green napkins, cream tablecloth with the bone white china,' Mrs. Kent instructed her son as she ladled stew into a serving dish, 'and put out the little pumpkins that Bethany made for you to finish off the table.'

In the interim, Lex took the opportunity to look around him while everyone's attention was elsewhere. In the mansion, he would usually have the television on to the news or in lieu of that one of his favourite classical composers on his music system, but the Kents appeared to prefer the sound of only their voices to keep them company. The Kents also preferred an abundance of wooden furnishings but it suited the country styled theme and of course the family that lived in it. He on the other hand preferred a bit more metal and glass but it was really their lighting that was starting to harangue his senses.

Hang on, was he seeing things? Did Clark just pick up that hot plate with his bare hands?!

'Lex, are you alright?' Martha asked anxiously as she settled another of the dishes in the middle of the table, her mommy radar on full alert as the young man squinted at her.

Quickly he nodded his head but as Clark looked up to observe him, Lex couldn't quite meet his eyes due to the light fixture right above his head.

'It's the light,' the teenager announced, 'its too bright in here.'

Lex blinked in surprise as the trio immediately scattered, switching off lights and lamps until all that remained was a single reading light in the living room. Clark, in charge of setting the table, found some candles and the dining area was now suffused in its warm glow. The young Luthor was moved by such thoughtfulness, but they would never know that for a chance to sit at their table for a family meal, he would have gladly suffered worse. Was that as pathetic as it sounded?

'Sweetheart, did you damage your eyes?' Martha asked gently, cupping his chin and titling his head upwards for closer examination, 'Clark, did something happen?'

Lex couldn't help but feebly smile at such motherly concern, even as he was stunned into stupefied silence by the fact that she was calling him by the same endearment that she reserved for her son.

'Not to my knowledge,' the teenager replied in uneasily, 'but I just remembered how dark the mansion is and Lex is always in shades.'

'I am fine,' he now insisted, gently pulling away from her hold as he tried to rein in their conversation, 'there is no need for this worry. I just prefer soft light.'

Unexpectedly it was Mr. Kent that came to his rescue, 'Don't fuss Martha, he said he's alright. Let's get the steak on the table, I'm starving.'

As she hesitantly turned away, the two older men nodded discreetly to each other behind her back.

Finally, all was ready and Clark beckoned his friend to approach the table. With a nervous smile, Lex walked forward and sat on the chair closest to Clark, only to spring to his feet when he realized that the Kent men were not doing the same. He could have slapped himself in the head. Martha was still removing her apron and washing her hands at the sink and obviously no one could sit before she did! His father would disown him on the spot for such a display of bad manners. He was so focused on doing everything right and making a good impression, that it was making him careless! While they stood quietly, he used the opportunity to take a few discreet calming breaths.

This time Lex waited for everyone to sit before he took his chair. Next, Mrs. Kent folded her hands for a prayer, and he quickly looked around the table to see what everyone else was doing. Curiously, he noticed that Clark was respectfully following her words but made no effort to participate. The energy level then picked up considerably as spoons began flying around as everyone packed their plates. The farmer leaned over to kiss his wife, thanking her for the meal she had provided, even as Clark stretched his mouth wide trying to eat a whole half of a baked potato at once.

With a quiet sigh, Lex looked down the table. The flickering candles made everything look warm and inviting and coupled with Mrs. Kent decorating scheme, the affect was flawless. A feeling of deep calm suddenly suffused his being as he shook out his napkin before draping it across his lap. For once he wasn't the centre of attention and it was pleasant to be just part of the crowd; no need to be on his guard, no responsibilities crowding his mind, no thoughts of tomorrow.

The businessman leaned forward to examine the small decorative pumpkin in the centre of his plate. A face with an extremely toothy grin was drawn on it with black marker. He looked across at his hostess questioningly.

'One of Clark's admirers sent them,' she replied with a smile.

'Clark? I didn't know you were such a ladies man,' Lex smirked teasingly as he put his pumpkin to one side, and picked up the platter of vegetables.

The dark haired teenager waved his hands in a no-no gesture but thankfully didn't try to speak until he swallowed his latest mouthful, 'I'm not! Beth is Pete's niece and she's eight!'

With a frown Clark looked across at the food that was slowly building on his friend's plate, 'Lex, you want the cheesy baked potatoes not that yucky steamed stuff.'

The millionaire playboy held out his hand, trying to block the teenagers' eager assistance as he tried to tip the entire serving into his plate.

'Clark, concentrate on your plate,' his mother admonished him quietly, as Mr. Kent stood and poured some wine for all the adults at the table.

'But mommm,' he was quick to protest, but subsided under her stern look.

The Luthor smiled and just to make his young friend happy he took one of the smaller baked potatoes. As per his habit, Lex then picked up his knife and fork and began slicing into bite sized pieces before he began eating. This was in direct contrast to Clark's style, who, with the happy enthusiasm of youth, was busy shoveling in his mother's cooking as if he hadn't seen food in several days. However, as the businessman picked up the first morsel and slowly chewed, he began to appreciate why Clark was eating so ecstatically. Martha smiled proudly because Lex didn't even have to say the words when the look on his face said it all.

'I may have to just steal you away, Mrs. Kent,' he remarked quietly. The farmer's wife blushed warmly at his praise, knowing full well that Lex had a world renowned chef at his beck and call. The very polite French woman had telephoned her last week, trying to get ideas of what to prepare for Clark, who apparently was at a loss regarding what to order from the mansion's kitchens for his after school snack.

'It's good, isn't it?' Clark remarked happily, as he grabbed a warm roll of bread and popped it generously on his friend's plate. All the while, the teenager had been intently observing Lex's expertise with the knife and fork and he looked down with a scowl at his own utensils. He and his father didn't really bother much with them, except on the rare occasion when they had some company over.

Only when it was too late did Clark realize that Lex was left handed.

The hot potato he was trying to cube, skidded off his plate, sailed through the air and nailed his father right in the eye before falling into the man's lap. Mr. Kent leaped up with a cry of outrage!

Two minutes later all was now calm and orderly. Plates had been refilled, Mr. Kent had ice cubes wrapped in a kitchen towel to soothe the burn on sensitive areas and Clark had been relieved of his knife (with a gentle request to practice at another time).

During the entire time Lex didn't look up. His face hurt with the effort it took not to laugh out loud at the classic three Stooges moment. This was quickly turning into the best dinner party he had been too for a very long time! He would be sending Mrs. Kent roses (no, red tulips) along with a thank you note in the morning.

Mr. Kent cleared his throat as he comfortingly squeezed his wife's hand, 'Well, we are certainly having an eventful evening.'

Lex, realizing that the farmer was perhaps trying to unnecessarily apologise for the unscripted dinner table entertainment, raised his hand to cut him off.

'I think this is the first time I have felt relaxed all day, sir,' he revealed, lowering his protective walls bravely, 'I am very happy not to be alone tonight; flying hot potatoes not withstanding.'

The older Kents looked at each other and smiled in tandem at such a gracious remark.

'Speaking of eventful,' Clark interjected excitedly, 'you would not believe what Lana did in gym today!'

The teenager was so busy relating his story that he failed to hear the three quiet sighs of resignation echo around the table.


	7. Deja vous

**Anote**: It's nice to note that in 2013, people are still interested in Lex/Clark friendship fiction. Found an awesome youtube video with lots of clips of the guys but it was really the song that drew me. As soon as I heard the opening line "I am the devil's son straight out of hell, and you're an angel with a haunted heart…" I just knew I had to watch this one out. Go to youtube and input **Lex/Clark save yourself. **The actual video starts at 30 seconds.

Also thanks for your suggestions my dear reader, 'mymindisblank'

This chapter takes place shortly after the events of Jitters.

Chapter 7- **Déjà vous**

The moment that the Kent couple were ushered into Lex's bedroom, the farmer's jaw dropped open in astonishment.

'Can you believe this?!' he asked his wife incredulously, 'the entire ground floor of our house can fit in here!'

The dark haired woman nodded her head absently as she tiredly tugged on her husband's arm, reminding him of the reason that they were here.

Together, they ran forward where Lex's chief of security was anxiously standing guard outside the bathroom. The trio then winced in tandem as right on cue it would seem, the playboy millionaire starting vomiting anew in the room beyond.

'How long has he been like this?' Jonathan inquired with a frown of concern.

Stephen uneasily regarded the pair infront of him. While he knew his employer cherished his privacy, he knew this family could be trusted and counted on. However, he doubted if Lex would want the farmer to see him in this weakened and pitiful condition.

'Is Clark with you?' the chief of security asked instead.

The weather beaten man nodded his head, 'He is, but he is so tired from that entire ordeal today that he fell asleep in the truck. Besides, he's a teenager, he wouldn't know what to do. Although it might be a good thing for him to see first hand what too much alcohol can do to a person.'

The couple exchanged a quiet look.

'But maybe not today,' he finally acceded, 'Martha?'

Without even asking she knew what he wanted. She smiled and gave him a quick supportive hug, 'I'll go find something hydrating for Lex in the kitchen and check on Clark.'

'Keep him away for at least ten minutes if you can,' her husband added as he lovingly watched her walk out the room, taking all the light with her it would almost seem.

With a exhausted sigh the farmer now reviewed his options before reaching out for the door knob of the bathroom. He backed off in surprise when Steven blocked his path.

'Look now,' Mr. Kent began in annoyance, 'it was YOUR boss who drunk dialed my house at three o'clock in the morning! I am NOT leaving here without seeing him so you better step aside!'

The guard's eyebrows rose in surprise at this fiery response. Once again, as he observed on many occasions, Mr. Kent seemed torn in his mind as regarding his feelings to the youngest Luthor. 'With respect sir, it is not you that he wants at his side.'

'While that might be true,' Mr. Kent answered somberly, 'and I am sure you are right, I am here to help. What are you here to do?'

Steven nodded his head, the ex-marine in him pleased at this bit of plain speaking and without further ado, he removed himself from the doorway.

Suddenly, Mr. Kent looked around him noticing something that was strangely absent from these proccedings, 'Maybe you should wake up his father.'

The guard straightened to his full height and pressed his lips together to conceal his dismayed feelings to this question and its answer, 'Mr. Luthor left a few hours ago.'

Once again, as before, the farmer felt his jaw drop, 'You can't be serious. His son was pistol whipped and almost died today! How could he…. this wouldn't happen to be around the same time Lex started pouring it down the hatch?'

'Master Lex has a…strained relationship with his father,' the chief of security finally admitted, as the other man skewed him with a stern look that clearly told him that he would stand there all morning until he had an answer.

Steven felt extremely uncomfortable revealing private information to someone who had always appeared to have a distinct vociferous dislike for his master but thankfully, these prying questions seemed to be at an end.

'Will you help me?' the farmer gently asked. Truthfully, Steven was at a bit of a loss as to how to proceed and he was glad for this unexpected bit of back up.

Lex usually liked to be left alone when he drank and while this was disconcerting it was not particularly worrisome. At least if the young Luthor had too much, he could just sleep it off, away from the prying eyes of the media. Lex also had astonishing powers of recuperation and to Steven's knowledge, never suffered from hangovers or anything of the sort. But that was just the thing; his employer was a man of iron self control and rarely ever did anything that would leave him at the mercy of others. However, the head of security had heard the two Luthors shouting at each other earlier that night, and from the caustic words that were exchanged, he didn't blame the young man for wanting to escape reality for awhile.

'We are going to need some extra strength mouthwash and some easy to put on pyjamas,' Mr. Kent listed as he opened the door, 'and wish me luck.'

Lex whipped his head around the moment he heard the door open. Even though the young businessman was shirtless and cradling a toilet bowl in his arms, a life long education in believing that you were better than everyone else, gave him enough energy to sneer haughtily at his unwanted visitor.

'Get out!' he tried to shout but it came out more like a croak.

Mr. Kent stepped in, nose wrinkling from the strong scent of sick in the lavishly decorated room, 'Don't try to talk.'

Lex already had a snappy response prepared, except that his stomach decided that he had more urgent business to attend to. He couldn't understand why he still felt like to throw up when obviously he had nothing left in his system.

To his anxious dismay, Mr. Kent lifted him to his feet and seated him on the edge of the bath tub 'Lex you have to stop that. Take a few breaths, its going to be alright.'

The farmer squatted to be eyelevel with the man infront of him, and rocked back on his heels to get a better look at the damage. Far from appearing grateful, Lex's eyes glinted malevolently.

A discreet knock then came from the door, and a dark hand with a large glass of mouthwash poked out from the opening.

'You're fired,' Lex informed Steven's arm in a flat voice.

'Very good sir,' the man replied from outside, as serenely as only someone who had been through this multiple times could possibly be.

In the meantime, the young man took the glass of mouthwash and rinsed into the small bowl that Clark's father held out for him. All the while, even though the farmer held him up with one firm yet gentle hand, Lex could figuratively feel himself sinking as all pride left his body. Why did the man have to see him like this; wasted, a mess…in short, a terrible excuse of a role model for his son?'

'Toothbrush?' Lex asked in a feeble voice, more grateful than he would care to admit that Mr. Kent was not grilling him about his little excessive run in with the liquor cabinet.

'Let's give it ten minutes and see if you can stop throwing up first,' Jonathan deflected, 'How about a warm shower for a few seconds?'

'I would rather just curl up and die,' the young man commented weakly to this suggestion.

'Trust me, you will sleep better if you do. Just about thirty seconds and I will be holding you up the entire time. I won't let you fall.'

Lex looked up into his eyes confused, but for once, there was no glower of dislike or hesitant caution, in Mr. Kent's expression.

'Why?'

The older man's forehead furrowed at this question. Why? Why what? Why a shower? Why wouldn't he let Lex fall flat on his face?

Lex looked at him with an anxious but eager expression. It was clear that the young man both longed and dreaded to know the answer to whatever doubt lurked in his heart. For a moment the man saw a part of Lex that he showed very few people. Lex was watching him warily, like a stray dog cringing in anticipation of being kicked.

With a sympathetic shake of his head, Jonathan reached out one hand and gripped the boy's shoulder, wincing anew as he felt the thin bones under his fingers. His son's friend had fought a man's fight today with such grace, bravery and integrity that it had finally won the respect that Jonathan had longed denied him. Mr. Kent still found Lex's confident arrogance both alarming and peculiar, and unlike Clark, he could better see the elements of darkness that the man struggled to control. Lex still had a long way to go before he would ever see him in the same light that Clark did! But in the end, Mr. Kent had admired the way that Lex fought to be his own man, away from his father's dark influence.

'As Clark reminded me the other day, even if there isn't understanding, there can still be compassion,' Mr. Kent chose to finally respond, hoping to let Lex know that with these words, he was willing to call a truce to tend to the 'wounded' so to speak.

At the mention of his friend's name, Lex stared shamefully at the tiled floor, 'Is Clark here?'

'Yes, and you and I both know that you don't want him to see you like this, so let's get you cleaned up,' the older man remarked bracingly, unexpectedly deciding that he should use this opportunity to say something to express how he felt regarding the day's events. 'For what its worth, from personal experience, I would have rather faced an armed assailant rather than go against my father when he was alive and yet you did both in one day. You have big balls Lex Luthor.'

Lex couldn't help but crack a boyish grin at the look of sincere and awed admiration on the farmer's face. The man's words had caught him by complete surprise and filled him with a sudden hope and sense of pride for what he had done today.

Carefully, inch by inch, Lex then rose to his feet and with Mr. Kent's assistance began to get out of the clothes that he had worn today.

If it wasn't for Clark's father, he didn't know how he would have made it. However, he had to admit the spray of the water was invigorating, so much so that he issued a little grunt of protest when the man switched off the shower.

'This wasn't a good idea! You're shivering! Your body had been under too much stress today and I need to get you warm,' Mr. Kent yelped in concern, substituting speed for his previous gentle manner as he plucked Lex out of the shower stall and draped a towel around him.

'You're doing great!' the man chanted over and over, as he and Steven worked quickly to get him into a pair of robe pyjamas but it was too late. His body HAD been through too much today and darkness swept over Lex in an unrelenting tidal wave and he knew nothing more.

'Sir?' the head security asked as long moments passed since Mr. Kent had caught the young Luthor from his fall, 'Everything all right?'

He couldn't understand the strange look on the farmer's face.

'Yes…just a strong sense of déjà vous,' Jonathan murmured quietly as he looked down at the unconscious man that he carried in his arms, 'Lex and I have done this dance before, a life time ago it would seem and as incredible as this is going to sound, I think he weighed just about the same too.'

The guard frowned curiously, wondering what this was all about as Mr. Kent carried his young master to the bed, and popped him underneath the warm covers.

**TBC**


	8. A hero in a three piece suit

Anote: Part 2 from last chapter

Chapter 8- **A hero in a three piece suit**

A voice in distress filtered into his mind…a familiar voice….one of the few that he cared to hear on a day to day basis. He had to get free, Clark was in trouble!

Lex struggled fiercely against the force pressing down on his arms and legs and with an abrupt jolt, he awoke. The memories of Earl and the hostage situation the day before, then hit him like a brick wall in a series of jarring images almost overloading his aching head. With bleary eyes, the millionaire swept aside this discomfort and looked around anxiously for his young friend, only to be surprised to find so many people standing in his bedroom. An argument carried out in hissing whispers, was being conducted just a few feet away.

'Mom, Dad,' Clark murmured passionately, 'I already left him behind yesterday; I'm not doing it today too. You don't know Lex like I do. He's never going to forgive me for that.'

'Yes he is,' Lex croaked out in a voice that sounded like it was grating against sandpaper.

Clark whipped around and then bounded forward joyfully, Lex!'

The teenager hastily drew up a low armchair closer to the bed and leaned over. Lex was grateful for this because it meant that he wouldn't have to shout.

'You look awful!' Clark blurted out with his usual honesty, to which the bald businessman could only snort in amusement, considering the boy looked just as poorly.

He reached out a hand which Clark immediately enfolded in his own, 'You should talk.'

For a moment they just basked in each other's presence, happy once again that they were both still alive and together.

Defiantly, Clark turned his head to look at his parents, 'He'll sleep better with me here!'

Jonathan raised his hands in a don't-shoot-me manner, 'we didn't say you couldn't stay, but we want you to get some sleep too.'

'I'll sleep!' Clark promised earnestly, looking in between his mother and father.

Steven stepped up quietly and informed the family that a couch could be moved to the room for the youngest Kent.

'Alrighty then,' Jonathan looked at his watch, 'no point in me going back to sleep now. I'll go feed the cows. You make sure and keep that promise Clark! I don't want to hear that you two sat up all morning talking.'

'And I'll lay down in the next room until the two of you are asleep,' Mrs. Kent offered as she tousled her son's bushy hair, before gently patting Lex's knee. She would have preferred to give the man who had saved her son's life a hug, but Clark refused to relinquish his position.

The couch soon arrived and Martha set about making it up in a fashion that she knew Clark would like before she too silently glided out the room, leaving the two friends alone.

'Look at me Clark,' Lex demanded gently, as the silence ticked away uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what strange idea of abandonment and betrayal was suddenly running around Clark's head, that was preventing the teenager from looking him in the face.

The young Luthor frowned as he felt a fine tremor through their clasped hands.

'I have seen you drink Lex,' the boy murmured, intently studying the threads on the bed sheet, 'but this is different. You want to talk about it?'

'More of the same, my father and I got into it and ….it was a mistake and this is the one time Clark that I don't want you following my example. I would rather hear about whatever you torturing yourself over.'

The teenager gave him a weak lopsided grin, 'You know me too well.'

It was more like Clark had a dreadful poker face.

For the most part this wasn't a problem except for those moments when it was clear that the boy was desperately hiding something. An idea was slowly starting to coalesce in Lex's mind, stirred by his own unique medical condition, Chloe's wall of information and Clark's unexplainable acts of rescue that he tried so hard to brush off as coincidence or adrenaline. At first, it had made Lex a bit uncomfortable to realise that Clark was keeping secrets from him, and this was rapidly starting to morph into a pain that was almost physical in its intensity, searing across his chest. Lex's only consolation was that the teenager was doing the same to everyone else, even friends he had know since his childhood. Lex was confident that it was just a matter of time before Clark came clean to him, but it was a hard struggle to be patient.

Clark took a deep breath, 'When I met you on level 3….'

Ah yes, level 3. What a nightmare! If Lex needed any further proof that his dad was a complete bastard, he didn't have to look much further. If not for Clark's disobedience, he might have been dead by now.

'Level 3?' Lex prodded patiently, also now remembering that this was an occurrence of another one of Clark's I-cant-explain-how-I saved-you moments.

'You turned around to look at me, and I could see the shock on your face. You didn't expect me to come for you. Don't try to deny it!' the teenager hissed almost threateningly.

Lex sighed and rubbed his swollen eyes. What on earth was Clark rambling on about? 'I think you only saw what you wanted to see.'

'What?'

'I felt many things at that moment besides surprise at your appearance.'

Clark leaned in closer as if by doing so he could be nearer to the truth that he was seeking, 'Tell me.'

The older man looked across at him in exasperation, before gesturing at the drink Mrs. Kent had prepared for him.

Reluctantly Clark backed away from the topic as requested and picked up the drink from the side table. As Lex drained the contents eagerly, Clark walked away to switch off the remaining lights around the room.

Lex sighed quietly as he flopped on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was feeling much better now than he did a few hours ago, but he was still a little too spaced out to have the in depth conversation that Clark wanted. For Clark though he would try, and the businessman began marshalling his memories and impressions of their time together in Level 3. Gingerly, he rolled over on his side as Clark approached, only to scowl when his friend started tossing his clothes haphazardly on the floor.

'Clark, fold up your jeans and put it on the chair!' he scolded, 'do you see my clothes on the floor?'

'Yes mommm!' Clark responded with a typical teenage eye roll of frustration, as he picked up his t-shirt and jeans and rolled them up in an untidy bundle before throwing it across the chair that Lex was belligerently pointing to. With a weary groan of his own, the young man then collapsed on the couch and pulled the blanket over his head. Lex sniggered quietly as Clark proceeded to wriggle around like an agitated caterpillar, looking for the sweet spot on the couch.

A pair of hazel, green eyes emerged from behind the folds of the sheet, 'I don't mean to smother you with all this mushy emotion Lex, its just …I know about your childhood…and your mom. You're sensitive when it comes to people leaving you behind.'

'Maybe the real question you should be asking yourself is why you feel as though you abandoned me, because that's not how I remember it at all.'

Clark closed his eyes and was silent, and after a while Lex was beginning to think that the boy had drifted off to sleep.

'It's like you can read my mind now,' Clark murmured almost to himself. 'I keep telling myself that I was making sure that my friends got safely out of the plant but that's not true. I was scared. I didn't want to be in that room with Earl anymore.'

'There's nothing's wrong with being scared. I was scared.'

Clark's eyes popped open, 'No way! You were like a rock!'

'Trust me, I was shaking inside. When I saw the look in Earl's eyes, I knew there was no other option but to trade myself for you. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't have done anything differently because it was my processing plant and my responsibility. But the only reason that I could keep putting one foot in front the other was because I was following the sound of your voice on the intercom system. Just knowing that someone was still out there trying to get me out, gave me the push I needed to fight.'

Clark listened attentively, astonished that he had unknowingly given such good sidekick support from afar.

'You see your leaving as having failed me Clark, but I see it in a completely different light. You were scared and you STILL came back. You mastered your fear and didn't let it control you and for that …I admire you more now than I did the day before. For my part, there is nothing that I need to forgive you for.'

Clark turned this over in his mind, looking pleased and relieved at this perspective.

'Are you sure?' he pressed anxiously, 'you really didn't look too happy on the bridge.'

Lex yawned and rolled over on his back starting to feel sleepy in the darkness of the room, 'as I said before, you saw only what you wanted to see. Naturally I was upset when you appeared because although I knew you were in the plant somewhere, I had hoped you would keep your distance from a gun toting madman. But…'

And here Lex paused.

'…I was relieved too.'

He didn't know what it was about Clark, but Lex no longer had any reservations about spilling his dark thoughts to him. Lex knew that this wasn't really rational, giving his track record where it came to being betrayed by people. Clark was now familiar with so many of his weaknesses that if Lex stopped to really think about it, it would completely freak him out. It was as if a dam had broken inside him and could not be stopped. Some fiasco would happen during the day and he would ride out to the farm and talk it out with the young man. Clark would just give him this look and encourage him to do better, never appearing horrified at anything Lex said or did. The teenager loyally tucked his transgressions and secrets away in his memory, keeping it safe and away from the harsh glare of a world that wouldn't understand. Clark maybe living in the land of denial but Lex didn't mind being there with him.

'I was relieved because I heard the warning alarm and I knew what it meant,' Lex continued somberly, folding his hands on his stomach. 'I knew I was going to die in that room and I was glad that you were there with me so I wouldn't have to face it alone. I know that sounds incredibly selfish but I don't believe I was thinking straight. I was still reeling from my father's lies and then suddenly you were standing there; judge, juror and executioner and I thought…oh god, he's never going to believe me.'

He looked across at the boy on the couch. 'Thank you for believing me.'

'Now who's being all mushy,' Clark remarked in a light, teasing voice, hoping to cheer the other man up.

In the next instant, the two boys froze and closed their eyes as a tell tale squeak came from the bedroom door.

A small, ghostly form in a swirl of cinnamon and rose scented powder tiptoed through the room, tucking blankets more securely around exposed toes and under assorted chins, before softly fading away.

'Lex, you still awake?' Clark whispered after a few moments of silence.

'Nope.'

'My mom told me a little of how you and your Dad quarreled in the command tent. Sometimes I don't know what to say about Lionel.'

'Sometimes?' Lex snorted with disgust from under his sheet, 'I feel like that ALL the time.'

'But I think you did great, no matter what HE thinks! My parents and all my friends agree with me too. It was …INSPIRATIONAL how someone as important as yourself walked into the line of fire for the little people! I can just see the headlines now, 'Luthor boy does good!'

'Do you really think I did good, Clark?' the millionaire asked almost wistfully.

'Are you kidding?! You were a hero in a three piece suit!'


	9. The Cheshire cat

**A note**: Takes places after the events of Shimmer

Dedicated to my awesome and super patient beta _Dreamcatcher_ who is a die-hard Clark/Lex shipper.

Chapter 9- **The Cheshire cat**

Clark slowed his pace and looked around in confusion. The mansion was strangely quiet this morning.

The teenager had long since graduated from using the doorbell as Lex had given him the security code for the front gate, but usually the butler or Steven would have met him by now to provide an escort to wherever their master was. Perhaps today was a special event that he didn't know about. Clark didn't have much time to ponder this because he still couldn't find his missing homework that he desperately needed for school.

Absently, the teenager gave a perfunctory knock on the door of the library before turning the handle, "Lex?"

With a choked cry Clark quickly slammed the door close, rattling the delicate stain glass windows nearby with the force of his touch.

"Oh God! Lex, I'm sorry. I'll just leave now," Clark stammered out apologetically, his face turning a dull shade of plum in his horror and embarrassment.

Quickly he moved to jog away as fast as he dared, considering the number of security cameras Lex had on the main floor. He reluctantly slowed his pace as the young Luthor opened the door and called out to him as he strode down the corridor, hastily re-buttoning his shirt.

"Sorry for barging in like that," Clark mumbled as the man grabbed hold of his elbow.

Uncharacteristically, Lex slouched against the wall and rested the side of his head on its cool surface, "You saved my ass, Clark! Don't apologize…your timing couldn't have been better. Do I still have lipstick on my face?"

Clark took his friend's handkerchief from his hand and helped him to clean off the bit of the substance he had missed, "Did Victoria dye her hair?"

Lex had to chuckle at the boy's diplomatic approach.

"No…that was Sydney, Victoria's best friend, which I know is hard to believe given what you just saw."

Clark winced, "I haven't been able to look Victoria in the face ever since I caught her snooping on your computer. Why are you doing this to her?"

The Luthor pinned him with a hard stare, "Don't you want to hear my side of the story?"

Clark winced again at the pissed off look in the man's eyes, "Yes. Of course…"

Long strained seconds ticked by.

"…please, I want to hear your side of the story."

Lex pushed off the wall.

"I think you can see yourself out, Clark," the older man replied icily as he turned on his heel.

This time, it was Clark who hurried to intercept.

"Lex, don't be like that. I'm sorry," the teenager insisted quietly.

The millionaire held on to his anger for awhile longer as Clark's outstretched arm barred his path. On a soft exhalation of breath he then released it. When Clark apologized it was clean. The boy rarely made any attempt to defend his position unlike others who would start by saying their sorry, but weren't sorry at all for any hurt they had caused. Lex still believed that apologizing was a sign of weakness but not the way Clark did it. That took guts and then some.

"Did you need a ride to school?" he asked in a reconciliatory tone of voice, as he turned around to face the young man.

Clark looked upset that Lex was changing the topic but he graciously proceeded in the verbal direction indicated, "I can't find my history text."

Lex waved in the general direction of the stairs, "You left here it here and I was reading it last night in my room. The inaccuracies of that book are inexcusable. I have half a mind to drive across to the school and confront your teacher!"

Clark's shoulders slumped, "I will never get over how similar you and Chloe sound sometimes. Do you get together in the middle of the night and compare notes?"

"Not at all, I despise reporters," the older man remarked lightly but seriously. "Please remind Chloe to switch off her tape recorder when she comes near. I only tolerate that aspect of her personality for your sake."

The library door opened and the two men instinctively turned to greet the new comer to conversation. Clark opened his mouth to apologize for previously startling the woman, but instead he whimpered in dismay before slinking behind Lex to hide.

"Sydney!" Lex barked in outrage, "Cover yourself up! Can't you see I have a guest?"

The woman peeked around her enraged host, "Hi there…don't be shy cutie. Do you want to come out and say hello?"

Clark shook his head vigorously, "No thank you, ma'am."

Lex was quickly turning red with fury and he strode forward to push this, now unwanted visitor, back into the library, "Clark go on up to my room. I'll be there shortly."

Unexpectedly, Victoria's friend nimbly ducked around Lex and ran towards Clark enfolding him in a tight hug, "That sounds like fun! Can I come too?!"

Completely appalled and a bit shocked Clark yelped and pushed her away, "Get off me!"

It wasn't funny but Lex broke down with a snort of laughter as the woman landed flat on her ass and slid about ten feet down the corridor. Clark immediately raced forward to help, but not before shooting Lex a nasty look as the man hugged his side as he tried to stifle his mirth.

The next few moments were a little confusing.

Lex had pulled himself together sufficiently enough to move forward, Clark was extending his hands for Sydney to take, but the young woman, so infuriated by the incident, chose to roll to one side and grab a large vase in the corner. As the spoilt socialite pelted it in their direction, the two boys instinctively tried to push each other out of the line of fire which somehow led to them both losing their balance. The impact of landing on the tiled floor wouldn't have been so bad if Clark hadn't partially fallen on top of his friend.

Lex saw stars as he struggled to catch his breath. "Clark, you need to stop bench pressing your tractors!"

"Don't talk Lex…just breathe!" the teenager quipped anxiously, as he gently propped his friend up with one hand and leaned him against his shoulder. In his head, Clark was berating himself angrily. He could have used his super speed and stopped short of the collision but Lex hadn't quite moved in the direction that he thought he would have and by then it was too late to compensate.

A shadow fell over the two young men and they looked up startled. Sydney stood there clutching her blouse close; her sharp hard eyes analyzing the situation as she looked between the pair.

"Isn't he a little too young for you Lex?" she inquired in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Clark had to hold on his friend tightly, as the other man lunged at her in a sudden blind fit of murderous fury.

Fortunately, attracted by all the noise, Steven and his team rounded the corner. The woman knew that her welcome had now officially run out but for some reason she continued to grin like the Cheshire cat. Sydney laughed unpleasantly as she turned and skipped down the corridor closely attended by Luthor security.

"Good riddance!" Lex declared loudly, as the corridor grew quiet once again.

Clark looked down at him in panic but the older man now seemed calm, "Lex shouldn't we stop her?! I think she has the wrong idea. Let's call Victoria and warn her…I'll back you up!"

Clark helped Lex stand and together they walked slowly to the library. The teenager would have preferred to just pick Lex up, but the businessman had expressly forbidden him to carry him around like a baby (Clark still did though, whenever Lex managed to get himself in a sticky situation where he was rendered unconscious, but that's our secret).

"I've got you old man," Clark teased as Lex lowered himself on to the couch with a groan.

The businessman crumpled Sydney's discarded skirt and pelted it in the general direction of the waste container, "Old man? If this was the nineteen century, I would have you whipped for such insolence."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever helps you sleep at night," Clark replied in kind as he helped Lex prop a few pillows under his head.

He then walked away to the drinks table to get Lex a small glass of something warm.

Ever since discovering his super speed, decelerating a second or two before having contact with an object had become instinctive to Clark. But of late, the teenager was also now extremely careful not to let people run into him! He had noticed that as he got older, his muscles and bones were becoming stronger, almost like steel. He was petrified that one day he would wake up and his skin would actually be metal instead of just feeling like it was. Clark squashed these thoughts until a more opportune time as his hands began to tremble in terror at this idea.

He hurried back to his friend's side and handed him the glass of brandy he had poured. Lex must have sensed he was upset because he gestured for him to hold out the carton of milk that he grabbed for himself. Very carefully the older man tipped a few drops of the alcohol into his box. Clark sniffed at his drink and then tasted experimentally.

"Victoria's not here but I will call and give her a head's up," Lex announced. He didn't really think she would care because as he tried to explain to Clark before, theirs was not a relationship based on romantic love.

"I don't want to get too involved in whatever rivalry is going on between those two girls. Honestly when she showed up, I let her in without thinking. We've all known each for a very long time."

Clark looked a little stunned at the behavior of people that Lex called friends.

"We were talking and next thing she had pinned me down," Lex added. "Don't give me that look. Mark my words, when a beautiful woman throws herself at you, your brain will turn into mush too."

"I'll take your word for it," Clark mumbled fearfully.

"I've been getting numerous calls from my people in Metropolis; invitations and so forth…"

At another time, Clark would have been pleased to know that Lex was getting out a little bit and socializing more. But after this morning, playing checkers in the barn or learning chess at the mansion didn't seem like a bad way to spend an evening.

Lex turned to him with a contemplative look behind his eyes, "everyone's getting a little curious about my life here in Smallville."

Curious and scared.

Lex had thought he would hate being part of the workforce, but Mrs. Kent had been right. He did need something to focus his energy on so that he wouldn't waste his life. With the solid backing and unexpected trust of his workers at the Smallville plant in one hand and Clark's sobering friendship in the other, Lex was tearing through the financial jungle of Metropolis like a demon from hell, picking the choicest fruits for Luthor corp. Lex's life was suddenly on track and the stock market was starting to sit up and take notice of his presence while smaller companies scampered to restructure. His behavior was making more than a few people nervous and many were beginning to wonder at the change.

"Clark…did you understand what Sydney was saying…about us?"

"I think so."

Lex sipped at his drink, "Say it back to me, in your own words,"

Clark slouched in his armchair to be more comfortable, "She was saying that you and I are together…like a couple."

The teenager felt mortified as Lex sprang into a sitting position, mouth hanging open in shock.

"You don't have to look so horrified at the idea, Lex. I'm not so bad," Clark remarked in embarrassment as he hunched further into his chair as if trying to disappear.

The business man closed his mouth in exasperated annoyance, "I am not horrified about that! I would be fortunate to have you as both my boyfriend as well as my best friend. I was just hoping that your youth and isolation out here would have prevented you from comprehending her words. What do you know of such things?"

TBC


	10. A dual conversation

**Anote:** I have always been fascinated by the multilayer conversations that Clark and Lex have.

Chapter 10-**A dual conversation**

Clark leaned back in his chair with a cheeky grin, 'Lex, do you really think Smallville is in the middle of absolutely nowhere?!'

Lex didn't smile back in response to this teasing.

'Maybe you should just stop avoiding the question,' the bald millionaire suggested quietly.

The teenager started in surprise and then began moving around restlessly in his chair, clearly in one of his moods where he would rather that his friend drop a topic.

'Hold that thought, I need to call your parents,' the business man added, pulling out his cell phone, 'I am not sure how far this story will go. You're under aged so there will be no names, but there are only so many tall teenagers that I hang out with these days.'

'I've got the parent angle covered,' Clark declared without thinking, before clapping his hand across his face to cover his traitorous lips.

Lex raised a curious eyebrow but said nothing, letting the trademark Luthor-stare do the work for him. Far from being intimidating, this approach appeared to have the opposite affect on Clark and the boy began to visibly relax.

'When the rumors started circulating in school, I decided to just ask mom and dad straight out how they would feel about me having a boyfriend before someone else did,' Clark explained. 'You should have seen my dad's face. I thought he was having a coronary. Mom was ….well she was cool if not a bit confused. She asked me right away if it was you. I explained what was happening at school and they were okay with everything.'

'Why didn't you tell me all of this before?' Lex asked in anguished dismay, slamming down his drink on the table so vigorously that it sloshed over the side.

'Because….aww man, why do we have talk about this?' Clark whined uncomfortably, 'We had just met and everyone had all these questions about you. You're five years older that me, you live in a castle, I'm still in high school…when you stop to think about, we didn't have that much in common. I could understand why everyone was curious about our friendship and I …I didn't know you well enough to talk to you about it.'

Lex slouched in his seat with a solemn scowl. Contemplatively, he wondered what Clark had silently endured for his sake and for that of their friendship. 'So this… this isn't still going on at school, right?'

Clark visibly cringed at this question causing his friend's heart to plummet like a heavy stone into his stomach.

'Actually the idea that we are together is currently making its second appearance of late.'

Lex leaned forward and tilted his head inquisitively.

'Our fault this time,' Clark fidgeted absently with his shoe laces, 'the way you reacted to the hostage take over at the plant and then how I wouldn't leave you behind, has set the proverbial tongues wagging.'

Silence followed this confession.

'You're upset?' Clark asked rhetorically

'That would be correct. Why didn't you tell me?! You are my friend and I care about your safety and well being. Don't you think I have a right to know that you are being harassed in school?!'

Clark snorted softly, 'Lex, I'm six feet four and weigh over two hundred pounds. The worse were some stick drawings on my locker which had Pete and Chloe in stitches. But I appreciate your concern all the same. Don't worry, just like last time, something will happen in a couple of days and people will forget all about "us".'

The two friends fell silent again, both lost in their own thoughts. Lex was actually trying to remember the last time he had seen the elder Kents. Aha! It was at the feed store. He had seen Mr. Kent loading the truck and he had parked his Porsche and gone to help. But nothing in the man's manner had seen amiss. Mr. Kent had been in good sprits and even made fun of Lex's tie which the young Luthor had to admit wasn't one of his better choices.

Clark, in the meantime was touched by Lex's concern to something so trivial. Bullying was of course never trivial but compared to the meteor freaks he battled on almost weekly basis, it was hardly worth a mention. But while they were on the topic….

'Lex, how does a person know if they are gay or not?' Clark asked anxiously, 'I hope I'm not gay.'

The businessman relaxed in his seat with an air of confusion. His young friend was the poster boy for tolerance; their relationship being a case in point, 'Clark you're not gay but even if you were….do you have something against gays?'

'No…yes...I don't know,' he waffled inconclusively, 'they're treated terribly… like mistakes of nature.'

'I wouldn't worry about it Clark.'

'Did you hear what I just said?!' the boy asked in a scandalized tone of voice, dismayed and disgusted that Lex apparently condoned such discrimination.

Lex smiled compassionately as he picked up his glass again. He really needed to get Clark out to the big city a little more.

'You know, about sixty years ago or so it would have been against the law for you and Pete to sit together on the bus to school,' Lex remarked quietly, not at all disconcerted that Clark was regarding him with a disappointed look.

'That's just wrong,' the teenager replied in an angry flat tone, but then smiled as he grasped the subtle point that the other man was trying to make, 'Do you think that humans will ever master the instinct to hate anyone who doesn't look or do as they do?'

Later that day, when Lex reflected on this conversation, he really believed that the boy had not meant to draw such attention to the question but because it held such significance for him, he unconsciously did. Their eyes had locked together and neither could look away.

'The word hate is too simple to explain such a complex behavior, my friend,' Lex answered abstractedly.

'Oh, I don't know, it sounds pretty simple to me,' Clark retorted his voice hard and cold, 'It's either yes or no, Lex.'

'There's just no grey area with you is there Clark?'*****

'Not in this,' the boy replied, deeply troubled by such evasive answers from someone's whose opinion he held in such high regard.

In reality, Lex was so distracted by Clark's dual conversation; the one that the boy was saying out loud and the one that he wasn't, that Lex was not giving his full attention to his replies. Clark had caught him off guard but the time was not quite right to announce that he knew his young friend was… different. They still had a way to go to build up to that point and from experience; he knew it would be better if Clark made the first move.

'It sort of reminds me of the way people here in Smallville react to meteor freaks,' Clark abruptly interjected in a soft voice, hugging himself tightly as if a frigid breeze had just passed through the library.

Suddenly, Lex could hear nothing save for the rush of blood pulsating against his ear drums. His entire body went rigid and he squeezed the glass of brandy, struggling to maintain his composure. What was happening here?

Clark was looking at him but not really. It was more like the boy was looking through him, while he wandered in the private landscape of his mind. Judging from his pained expression it wasn't a pleasant place to be.

'Well I don't have a problem with meteor freaks unless they are trying to kill me,' the millionaire blurted out crudely but honestly; immediately disgusted that at this crucial moment, this was the best sentence he could come up with.

'I can't fault you on that,' Clark murmured unhappily as he dropped his eyes to stare down at his feet.

In the pause that followed, the young Luthor fought a vicious battle within himself. He did not want to lose his friend because of a careless slip of the tongue even though he was fully prepared to emphatically and unequivocally state, that it wouldn't matter to him if Clark could transform into a hamster or whatever; they were friends and that was never going to change. As much as Lex WANTED to lay it all on the line, he couldn't. He needed the Kents now in a way that could be likened to food. The man knew that if he lost them now at this stage when he was trying to turn his life to point in a different direction, he would never find his way back to this place again. With each passing day, he was more convinced that this family was the key to understanding his past and pivotal to the choices he made for the future.

The older man reached out and placed his fingertips under Clark's chin, gently angling it until he could see into his friend's eyes. He was startled as a flash of intense anguish moved across the hazel green surface before Clark could control it. It was all Lex needed to silence the loud argument in his head. His thoughts were now clear. What he wanted was suddenly unimportant. All that mattered was that Clark was suffering and without regret, Lex opened his heart and let this opportunity to know Clark's secret slip by.

'Hey,' Lex whispered comfortingly, 'it's going to be alright.'

Clark smiled a little feebly across at him as he grabbed the man's slim wrist before pulling away, 'I'm alright, don't fuss. My imagination is just running away from me today.'

As the teenager settled back into his chair, Lex continued to observe him anxiously especially considering that Clark was still holding on to his wrist. Clark appeared to be perfectly at ease with this, but it felt a little odd to Lex. With the lack of brothers and a frigid father, he wasn't exactly comfortable with any sort of male physical interaction other than a handshake or hearty shoulder slap. It was strange, but in a nice way; Lex certainly felt proud that Clark trusted him to let down his barriers! All in all, Lex was pleased to see a more healthy color return to his friend's face even though Clark's fingers felt cold on his skin.

However, this sudden reversal in roles, in that Clark was apparently leaning on Lex's emotional strength to comfort and steady his thoughts had surprised the older man to the point that he didn't know what to say. People came to Lex Luthor for their financial problems not for the problems that were breaking their hearts or in Clark's case today, fears that were tearing them apart inside. Without thinking he squeezed the boy's arm encouragingly and felt relieved when Clark tightened his grip in turn. Clark had such a quiet and untroubled aura for the most part, but then again…still waters ran deep.

It might take some time for Clark to realize it but he would come to know that he didn't have to worry about…well, whatever he was worrying about. Lex would use every resource he had to protect and keep him safe. There was no need that Clark could possibly conceive of in the future that Lex couldn't provide or assist with. He had already arranged those matters to his satisfaction with his lawyers and accountants, in the unfortunate event that something happened to him the near future.

Lex groped around in his memory, looking for a suitable bit of distraction that wouldn't be too obvious. He leaned over and tapped Clark's knee companionably with his glass, 'If I were gay, you would be at the top of my speed dial.'

The teenager flashed him a genuine smile and Clark's eyes danced with sudden amusement, 'Lex, you would burn in hell for all the lies you tell.'

'I am NOT lying,' the other replied tartly, with a scowl of mock outrage, 'don't blame me for your appallingly low self esteem.'

Clark laughed softly as he released Lex's hand to stretch out his lean frame before then crossing his long legs in front of him, 'Luthor, you don't find girls like Sydney and Victoria in the produce aisle. Don't you know any nice women?'

'Does your mom count?'

'She's taken.'

'Well, do YOU know any nice girls?'

'Do I know any girls?!' Clark repeated stupidly as he folded his arms across his chest, 'just Lana and Chloe really.'

'Hmmm….maybe you should share one with me then?' the bald man added teasingly, as he cast a sidelong look in Clark's direction. The boy looked genuinely flustered by such a suggestion and Lex smirked knowingly. He had recently dialed back on his match making efforts when it became clear that his young friend was in the fortunate/unfortunate dilemma of having two incredible females favor him.

'Well…' Clark fumbled for the words, eyes darting around the room as if he was terrified his two school friends would pop out from behind the sofa and demand that he answer Lex's question, '….we shouldn't talk about the girls like this.'

Lex grunted in agreement, no respectable woman would appreciate such a thing. 'They would not be pleased.'

'Ha! We would be picking up our teeth from off the floor,' Clark stated with a knowing nod.

**Ano**te: ***** 'There's just no grey area with you is there Clark?' - a tribute to the awesome season six episode **Nemesis.**


	11. A plain shirt and tie

Chapter 11 - **A plain shirt and tie**

Lex was trying to read but the way Clark was squirting the mustard all over his lunch was making it hard to concentrate. Finally, the business man accepted defeat and rolled up his newspaper.

The teenager opposite was happily munching on his hot dog with an unholy sort of enthusiasm, in Lex's opinion.

'I bring you to a nice restaurant, and that's really the best thing you could think to order?' the older man snapped irritably.

Clark shrugged in reply as his mouth was currently occupied.

'Do you even know what the ingredients in that hot dog are?'

The boy looked down at his meal cross eyed and then shook his head.

In response, Lex smacked him hard on the head with his rolled newspaper, 'That's right, because no one does!'

Clark shrugged again and then smiled at his irate friend. With a quiet cry of disgust Lex turned his head away, but it wasn't fast enough to miss the mushed up mouthful of ketchup, hot dog, bread and mustard that Clark had suddenly decided that he must share with him.

'Thanks Clark,' he remarked sarcastically, 'that made my day.'

'You're very welcome,' the boy replied with an impish twinkle.

The two diners then turned as the head chef crept cautiously to their table, seeming very unsure of his welcome.

'Good day Mr. Luthor,' he stammered out nervously, 'the staff tells me you are not eating? Is the bagel not to your liking?'

'He just told me that he would actually prefer to have a hot dog with the works,' Clark announced brightly.

'No he would not!' Lex immediately clarified bestowing on his friend the look of death, 'I'm fine Gerard. I'm not hungry at the moment so I'll just have coffee today.'

The chef bowed and with a loud flap flap, Lex reopened his newspaper and disappeared behind its voluminous depths.

Clark didn't mind as he had enough to occupy himself with. Lex was right about one thing; it WAS a beautiful restaurant! Located just opposite the Luthor Corp building, the elegant little bistro of metal and glass interspersed with real plants, fountains and huge wrap around windows, made diners feel that they were outside enjoying the bright morning. The teenager turned to look out the big windows on his right, excitedly observing the teeming life of Metropolis on a Saturday.

Clark was astounded at the thick crowds of men, women and young people of all shapes and sizes that drifted past. With a yellow Mohawk here and a bright pink legging there mixed in with the more dominant blue and grey business suits, it was almost too much to take in. He nearly swallowed the wrong way as a person in a complete adult sized cookie monster costume unexpectedly lumbered past. The teenager cut his eyes back into the restaurant. No one except Clark appeared to be the least bit astonished by the cookie monster. What was astonishing was that the crowd was still staring at HIM. They weren't even bothering to pretend to hide it as some of them whispered behind their hands and others pointed Clark out.

The young man looked down at his clothes. Lex hadn't told him they were going to the office or else…

'Or else what?' his inner voice inquired sarcastically.

If he was honest, even if he knew he was going to Lex's office, he wouldn't have changed his appearance. But now he regretted not wearing the plain shirt and skinny tie his mom had put out for him on the back of his bedroom door.

Lex must be so embarrassed by him. Maybe that was why he was in such a difficult mood today.

Clark dropped his sandwich with a sudden loss of appetite.

Discreetly, he eyed Lex's head of security standing near by. He and Steven were the same size. Perhaps the guard could lend him something; quite forgetting as he usually tended to do, that Lex could buy him an entire department store if he just asked.

The boy jumped as Lex suddenly folded his newspaper and put it to one side.

'Are you finished? Do you want something else?' the older man asked considerately, 'Rice, vegetables? You did promise that you would try some sushi when next we were out. Please don't let me have to face your mother only to tell her I fed you three hotdogs'

'Lex, are you alright? How come you are not eating anything?'

The older man laughed ruefully, even though he shouldn't be surprised that Clark could instantly pick up on his mood, considering they were practically shadowing each other at every free moment. 'No, I am not alright. I have many things on my mind, one of them being you.'

Lex pushed the used dishes and cutlery to one side and leaned over in the cleared space with a solemn look.

Oh boy.

This didn't look good.

The teenager tentatively sipped at his glass of tropical punch as he waited.

'Your mother called me on Thursday night,' the business man announced gravely, 'Clark, you received a D in your English Literature test?'

Clark fought the urge to groan. Between his parents and now Lex, one would swear it was the end of the world!

'Yes I got a D in my essay,' he replied a little defensively. Clark was starting to feel rather silly about it now especially as he had no real excuse, seeing as how he never got past the first couple of pages.

'Don't take that tone with me! No friend of mine is flunking English Literature!' Lex burst out passionately, stabbing the table with a finger to emphasise his point, 'You write for the school paper for crying out loud. Chloe must want to crawl under a rock and die!'

During Lex's tirade, Clark sedately crunched his ice cubes completely unfazed by the man's loud voice and vigorous arm waving. From past experience, he knew his friend tended to become a peculiar shade of crazy about anything history or literature related, but was completely harmless.

Sure enough, Lex abruptly paused to take some deep breaths, perhaps realizing that his reaction was not the best way to handle the situation.

In the meantime, the teenager put his head in his school bag searching for the contentious book in question. The business man took the copy of Shakespeare's King Henry V that the boy held out to him.

'Sorry,' Lex mumbled apologetically as he absently cracked open the pages.

'No worries,' the teenager replied generously. Clark didn't know where Lex found time in his busy schedule to worry about things like his school grades when the other man held the livelihoods of over two thousand Smallville plant workers in his hands. The young man wished that more people could know the Luthor like he did. If they only knew how much sleep their boss lost at night worrying if he could keep the plant afloat and everyone employed, then they wouldn't say all those awful things about him. The teenager resolved to at least let his friends know of this incident with his grades, especially Pete. Clark frowned darkly as the continued animosity between his two best buds, Lex and Pete, troubled him greatly.

'So what are we going to do about this play, Clark?' Lex asked, calling his mind back to the present. Unlike the Jules Verne novel that Clark had read earlier in the semester, this book had no notes in the margins, no questions marks not even a hopeful heart shaped squiggle encasing Clark's and a certain brunette's initials.

'Can't you just give me a verbal download like how you did with the Jane Austen book? I aced that exam,' the teenager pleaded.

Lex scowled at him over the edge of page 23, 'Absolutely not! I was under the impression that you had read out that novel completely. I should have realized otherwise when you pulled out a piece of paper and started taking notes. '

The business man glowered at the memory. He had been so flattered that someone of Clark's quality thought his words were good enough to be written down that he had let it go to his head. 'Can the girls help you?'

Clark sighed and shook his head, 'I got thrown out of the study group just because I said I had my doubts that this play was written in English. Chloe almost broke my nose when she pushed me out the TORCH office and slammed the door. She said she didn't want to study with a Neanderthal.'

Lex could not but help snigger quietly behind his hand as he pictured the scene in his head, 'It is English! Just the English of his time and in any case, you can't be such a language snob Clark. Over 70 percent of the world doesn't speak English.'

The slender man leaned back in his seat, regarding him with a calculating look, 'I have to travel to Japan in a few months. Come with me. I will ensure that my meeting falls within one of your school breaks.'

Clark's jaw dropped in astonishment, 'Me? You want me to go with you?!'

'Yes. It would be good to have a friendly face to count on. The Japanese can be crafty. However, I object to having a travelling companion you doesn't have passing grades'

'I'm there!' Clark agreed enthusiastically, as he grabbed the play out of his friends' slender fingers and began devouring the contents, as if Shakespeare was the new love of his life.

Lex smiled as he took the book back, 'How about this? You read an act and then we talk about it and then you read another.'

Clark looked so deeply unhappy to what Lex considered to be a reasonable suggestion, that it momentarily stumped the businessman

'Lex….I can't go with you to Japan. I don't have a passport.'

The businessman choked on his sip of coffee.

You cannot be serious! I can't imagine NOT having a passport!' the man replied in shock.

'Now who's the one being condescending? I am pretty sure a large majority of the world's population do not have a passport,' the boy retorted a bit crossly as he snatched the play from Lex's hand and stuffed it back into the deep abyss of his school bag.

The two men stared off in different directions, and soon an uncomfortable silence filled the space between them.

Their friendship hadn't all been smooth sailing and there were times, like now, when Lex's wealth and life of privilege slammed Titanic style into Clark's more simple existence. Clark's pride had taken a hit and usually the young man would shoulder it manfully and not say anything inflammatory in return. Lex was suddenly beginning to realize that he consistently took Clark's sunny, good natured and supportive disposition for granted. There was a lot of aggravation that came with being the best friend of the infamous and disreputable Lex Luthor, and Clark uncomplainingly dealt with this on perhaps a daily basis.

Clark reached in his bag again and pulled out his copy of the play, 'I would appreciate your help with this, whenever you have the time.'

The young man was clearly going for the let's-talk-about-this-later-maybe-never option.

'Clark…' Lex opened his mouth to try and reopen the conversation but hesitated when his head of security anxiously approached.

The three men huddled together.

'Reporters,' Steven informed them in a tight whisper of concern.

'What kind?' his boss inquired sharply, as Clark leaned around Lex and stared in surprise at the large mass of people just outside the entrance, who were pushing against a wobbly line of hastily assembled guards from Luthorcorp.

'The worst kind,' Steven confirmed.

Lex let out a ripe oath that made Clark blink. In tandem, the two older men turned to study Clark in dismay.

The boy clutched his school bag close to his chest; the upsetting argument from before still fresh in his mind, as well as his underdressed appearance. What was he doing here? He didn't belong in Lex's world; and once again another episode had raised its ugly head to remind him of that fact.

'I can go out the back!' Clark suggested quickly. He felt his insides turn to slivers of ice as Lex nodded his head in relieved agreement.

'Steven, stay with him and take him straight to my office,' he ordered as he rose to his feet and slipped his designer sunglasses on his face. Without another word, Lex turned and walked away.

It was one thing to offer to be all self sacrificing and noble but another thing all together to be called on it. However, Clark didn't get a chance to wallow in self pity as Steven hauled him to his feet and hustled him through the kitchen and into the alley outside.

The guard almost lost his balance as the boy suddenly pushed away from him and turned to look back.

In the distance, Lex was smiling, signing autographs and posing for photographs, looking every inch of the celebrity playboy that he was, without a single care in the world.

The boy's heart twisted as if Lex had reached inside and squeezed something sensitive. What kind of person asks their friend to walk out the back?

'But Lex didn't ask,' he reminded himself, 'you volunteered'. Clark cast his eyes down to the pavement as his vision began to blur.

'Clark, where are you going?' Steven called out, as the dark haired teenager hiked his bag on his left shoulder and began to quickly walk away in the opposite direction from Luthorcorp.

'Just tell Lex something came up,' he said with a pathetic sniff and a hiccup.

'Are you insane?! Master Lex will dig out my liver with a spoon if I let you wander off unprotected.'

The guard hurried forward to grasp his bicep and was stunned as the boy somehow managed to drag him a few feet before stopping, 'Clark, I think you have the wrong idea about what just happened. That is paparazzi…vicious demons of the undead. Lex is trying to protect you from them.'

'I know that!' Clark said too quickly to be believed.

Steven grew quiet as he gave the boy a few minutes to pull himself together. However, he continued to hold on tightly to Clark's arm in the meantime. To return without the teenager would be unthinkable. Knowing how highly his employer regarded Clark, Lex would most likely call out the national guard and tear the city apart searching for him.

'Steven, you wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt and maybe a tie that you could lend me?' Clark asked, his voice now calm and resigned.

The guard stared incredulously at his young charge. What was this? Did Clark really believe that Lex was somehow ashamed to be seen with him?

Steven opened his mouth to rebut such a ludicrous idea but then closed it with a snap. That would be completely out of place. Clark wasn't like Master Lex's other friends and subsequently the guard had become completely relaxed in the young man's presence, going so far as to share an occasional joke or comment on the latest football game. Remembering himself at last, he hastily released Clark's arm.

'Clark, whatever you wear…will always be the right thing to wear,' Steven stated firmly.

The teenager smiled slightly, 'I understand all of that and you are right, I did jump to the wrong conclusions. But Lex has a public image; a very large one. He is my friend. I want to support him in all things. I am certain a shirt and tie when I go to his office won't kill me. '

The guard liked Clark immensely and this display of maturity beyond his years raised the boy another notch in his opinion. It was no wonder why Master Lex favored him so highly even though he was only fifteen years old.

Steven patted his shoulder companionably, 'Let's see what we can find.'

To his relief, Clark turned and obeyed his lead. Thank goodness! Mr. Luthor didn't need this extra aggravation on today of all days.

Cautious to the last, the guard held his peace until he got Clark past the expansive lobby area and safely into the Luthor's private elevator. He then turned toward the young man with a frown. 'Clark, how do you think Lex would feel if you had run off without telling him goodbye?'

The dark haired man hung his head and stared at his feet, 'It was a momentary lapse into insanity. Are you going to tell him?'

Stephen sighed and weighed it in his mind as he depressed the correct floor button, 'That would not be my first choice but I think the two of you should talk about this before it festers. Maybe not today though, I don't think Mr. Luthor is in a malleable frame of mind.'

The boy turned to him swiftly, 'Ha! I knew something was wrong. Tell me!'

**TBC**


	12. Luthors are not afraid

**Anote**: I am going off the grid for a few weeks but I hope to post one more chapter before I do. In the meantime, please add my story to story alerts for future chapters.

The watch in this chapter refers to that seen in the season 1 episode- Shimmer.

Chapter 12 – **Luthors are not afraid**

Lex was half way to his desk before he realized that something was not quite right.

There was no pair of headphones strewed across the pristine surface of his desk; no size 11 work boots kicked off in the exact spot where a person might trip over them; no tan jacket tossed haphazardly on the furniture or in other words, no signs of typical teenage habitation.

'CLARK!' he called out, rattling the bakery bag in his hand invitingly. Gerard, the chef from the restaurant had assured him that the triple chunk brownies would be chocolately enough to tempt any teenager out of a sulk.

The ticking of the perpetual clock piece on his desk was the only answer to Lex's summons.

The young Luthor frowned and scooped out his cell phone. He had received numerous calls from his staff in the last five minutes which he had ignored. His father was more than capable of starting that blasted business meeting without him. The slender young man scowled anew as his call to his friend went straight to Clark's voice mail. Suddenly in the distance , the man heard approaching footsteps but he was again disappointed as one of his Personal Assistants poked her head in.

'Anne, have you seen Clark?' he asked as the matronly woman bustled in and helped him out of his long overcoat. 'We got separated.'

The woman turned him forcefully towards her and brushed imaginary lint off his shoulders as she fussed over his suit.

'The only thing I can see,' she replied with a disapproving tut, 'is Mr. Wayne checking his watch every five minutes.'

'What?' Lex asked, his confusion at her words temporarily drowning out the discomfort he was feeling from Clark's continued absence. 'Isn't my father with the group? I had to step out to the bookstore and pick up a work book for Kent.'

Anne took the bag of brownies and the Shakespeare work book from her employer before pushing the afternoon's agenda into his hands, 'I am sorry sir. You father left the country about an hour ago. No message.'

The woman winced in compassionate sympathy as Lex closed his eyes and took in a deep calming breath. Quietly she waited for further instructions all the while sincerely regretting being the proverbial bearers of bad news.

Lex could have kicked himself.

Oh how he regretted admitting to his father that he wasn't too thrilled to host this delegation from Gotham. Lex's feelings were more or less ambivalent to Bruce, but he wasn't holding out hope for any degree of professional civility in return. He did want to talk to his contemporary though, because he found the worsening economic situation of the once prosperous Wayne Enterprises extremely perplexing and Bruce's lethargic response to it, even more so.

'Luthors are not afraid of anything!' his father's powerful voice echoed in his memory.

The bald millionaire wasn't afraid but he had found that trying to interact with people who knew him from his childhood was a futile exercise at best. They ALL reacted towards him based on their previous experience. Although he barely had any meaningful face to face interaction with Bruce over that period of time, theirs was a small elite social circle that was tightly held together by a network of vulgar gossip. Meeting people who intimately knew his past usually put Lex's emotions in a tailspin. Such encounters slammed him into memories that he had no wish to dwell on and of which he was only now slowly coming to terms with. Indeed, there were instances that were so dark and deep that Lex shuddered when he thought of how close he had come to self annihilation.

Okay…maybe he was afraid, just a tiny bit.

Lex pulled off his wrist watch and pressed it into his assistant's open hand.

'Give this to Clark,' he ordered the woman as she squinted curiously at the strange coin clock face. 'Tell him to bring it to me. Have him break into the back of the meeting if he has to.'

'But sir….' she began, but sputtered to a stop as Lex swept past her with an expression as forbidding as the Grim reaper himself. Quickly she scurried forward to catch up with him.

Lex could have made his request more clear but now was not the time to show weakness infront of his staff. He was a Luthor, he had no business being weak; not now…not ever.

The man could only hope that Clark would remember what the watch meant to him, and realize that Lex was in trouble. He would really appreciate it if Clark would come forward from wherever he was clearly hiding to avoid his company. It would be a great relief to him if he could just see Clark for one moment. It wouldn't matter if Kent was still annoyed at him.

Lex paused outside the door of the board room for a few seconds. With the ease of long practice he focused his mind inward, slowing his breathing so that when he spoke, his voice would sound calm.

The business man looked to his left and then to his right.

Clark had an almost supernatural ability to appear when he was in danger. Somewhere in his unconscious mind, Lex was beginning to fantasize that this was because they had some weird soul connection of sorts.

It was a struggle not to slump against the door in defeat.

He had grown so accustom to Clark being at his side, that only now that he wasn't there, did Lex remember how very alone he was in the world. Lex acknowledged that his life would have been very different if his brother had survived or maybe a little sister, one with sass and fire, making his life miserable and wonderful all at the same time. However, even though Clark must realize by now what a daunting task it was to be his close companion, the young man hadn't faltered. With courage and compassion, the teenager had filled a void of intimacy in Lex's life that had been empty for far too long, the sudden loss of which was beginning to make its presence felt most keenly.

The man gave himself a little shake to bring him back to reality. What was wrong with him today? He had been taking care of himself ever since he was twelve years old. He didn't need anyone to save him!

Lex nodded firmly at the door man and the heavy mahogany door swung open revealing the inmates within.

'Good evening all,' he announced quietly as he walked in. The rest of his senses told him that the entire room had risen to their feet at his appearance. Lex fumbled to an awkward halt as he stared at the man standing behind his chair.

Clark smiled a little anxiously, realizing that everyone was staring at him in direct response to Lex's hit-by-a-frying-pan expression. In the deafening silence, the tall teenager politely pulled out the large chair that Mr. Luthor usually sat on and gestured for his friend to take his father's seat.

In the meantime, Anne the personal assistant, trotted around the astonished Lex to deliver the gifts and message.

'Brownies!' Clark exclaimed excitedly as he stuck his nose into the white bakery bag and inhaled appreciatively. The study work book received a lukewarm response whereas the watch earned a scowl of confused disapproval.

'Permit me to borrow Mr. Luthor for a moment,' Clark requested confidently but pleasantly to the assembled delegates and with a tilt of his head, he directed Lex to meet him near the coffee station.

'Do I look alright?' Clark whispered uneasily, as he stood infront of his friend, shielding their conversation from the curious eyes that were trying to bore holes into his broad back.

Lex fingered Clark's frog green tie discreetly, 'You always do.'

Did Clark go through all this trouble for him? It was a simple act but Lex was deeply moved by Clark's consideration.

'Good luck with your meeting,' Clark added as he flipped Lex's wrist over to buckle the man's prized watch back into place, 'I know you will be great! Is it alright if I stay? I can sit with the catering staff in the corner. I won't be in your way.'

Lex looked up into his eyes only to find warmth and encouragement in their hazel depths. There was no lingering trace of resentment from their misunderstanding at lunch.

'Thank you Clark,' he replied softly as he squeezed the teenager's arm, 'Thank you for always being there.'

Clark gave him a lopsided smile, a little bemused by the intense look on Lex's face.

'Always Lex,' he replied simply, as he stepped away to gather his things from off the board room table so that the meeting could finally start. It hadn't been his first thought to stay for the meeting but Clark had been worried that Lex would be a bit of a mess that his father had suddenly deserted him. He himself had to admit that there was something unnerving about Mr. Wayne's feverish dark brown eyes and thin, haggard appearance. Clark had been worried for nothing as Lex appeared to be perfectly calm and happy.

However, as the young man turned to walk towards the little sitting area where the security and catering staff were discreetly observing the proceedings, Lex blocked his path.

'Sit with me,' he announced loudly so that all could hear, 'I am honored by your presence.'

Clark's mind went blank in horror at Lex's grand and public declaration even as Stephen nodded his head, pleased that an opportunity for such an exchange had presented itself. Discreetly the head of security turned Clark around and gave him a tiny push in Lex's direction.

Of course, the farmer's son was unaccustomed to such language and as a result, Clark's innate shyness reduced his intended reply to an inarticulate and embarrassing gurgle.

Fortunately, Lex was not at all put off by this poor response as he took Clark's book bag and slung it over his shoulder and then helped carry all his various bits and bobs back towards the seat next to his own. A pointed stare from Lex was necessary before Luthorcorp staff all hurried to move one place down, so as to open up an empty seat for Clark next to Lex's chair.

The teenager sat down in the place of honor with awkward bump; his cheeks burning with a high colour as he struggled to process such an overwhelming gesture. Clark was feeling equal parts ashamed that he had ever entertained the thought that Lex was embarrassed by his presence while on the other hand, he was flabbergasted that Lex had pushed him into the public spotlight.

Everyone had heard what Lex had said. All the security guards, the catering staff, Luthor corp board members and even their intimidating guest Mr. Wayne.

Clark knew his friend.

Lex didn't go around casually revealing his innermost feelings to all and sundry. As rough and uncultured and naiveté as he was, Clark knew enough to recognize the special gift that Lex had given him today. The teenager vowed to be worthy of the trust that Lex had placed in his hands for safekeeping.

Naturally, a flicker of guilt lashed across the surface of Clark's heart.

Ever since he had meet Lex, he had been playing fast and loose with the man's trust. The high school student realized then, that he was going to have to make a decision about this and soon, even if his parents firmly believed that his secret should stay in the family. Clark was fairly certain that Lex had a notion that something was going on; the business man did have a genius IQ after all. However, the older man was being uncharacteristically patient in the face of Clark's incredibly shifty behaviour. With a quiet sigh, it dawned on the boy that this was additional testimony to the trust and faith that Lex was whole heartedly investing their relationship.

His eyes flickered across to see what Lex was doing only to be surprised that Lex was in turn observing him. A small smile hovered on Lex's thin lips as he bestowed an affectionate gaze on his teenage friend. Clark smiled back a bit feebly, wondering what the older man was thinking and a bit concerned that Lex had taken a sip of something he shouldn't have. However he felt reassured as Lex confidently turned towards the visiting delegation and gestured in their direction.

'Begin,' Lex commanded softly, needing no long speeches or flowery introductions to hint at his capability to bring this negotiation to a profitable and successful closure.

Clark studied the text books in his hands blindly. Lex marched to his own drum and while Clark found this admirable, he didn't know if it was such a good idea in this case.

It was clear the Lex's staff hated the very air that Clark breathed.

Not Lex's staff per say but the stiff group of lawyers, accountants, investors and business executives that made up the Luthorcorp board of directors. The dark haired high school student had no problems getting along with the security or the admin assistants or the gardeners or anyone else for that matter, except for the select group of people who were staring jealously at his position now. However, Clark trusted that Lex knew more about this sort of thing than he did, so he pushed this worry to one side.

Unconsciously, the two friends then opened their books/papers at the same exact moment. With a flash of amusement the young men glanced at each other again. Clark required no special super power to translate the meaning in his friend's eyes. Even though they were fighting different battles today, Lex approved of the way that they were fighting side by side.

'Once more unto the breach?' Lex murmured under his breath, quoting from the play that his friend was studying.

'No place I would rather be,' Clark whispered back to him, as he pulled out a pencil ready to do battle with one William Shakespeare.

**TBC…**


	13. You give me hope

I wrote this in a rush, so I am not sure of the spelling and stuff. My bad, but I wanted to get it done before June.

I got to thinking one day that there must be some perks to being the best friend of the boss, even if it was unintentional, besides free limo rides and access to Lex's stash of water bottles.

Since it was so last minute, I picked the Bruce Wayne from Nolan's trilogy universe, as it is the most familiar to me. This is set before he becomes Batman which I think is fitting considering the concept behind Smallville.

Chapter 13- **You give me hope**

The man crossed his legs, then folded his arms across his chest and from all appearances seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. His body may have been relaxed but in his mind, he was ecstatically pinging from left to right as he sorted through the possibilities.

There was nothing that Bruce Wayne liked better than a good mystery. It was one of the few things that could wake him from the self imposed stupor that had been his life since his parents…

The man's fierce brown eyes narrowed as he watched Lex reach over to snatch a half eaten brownie from the bakery bag. The bald businessman was the picture of innocence as the teenager let out a soft cry of outrage at the theft.

Once again, as he done many times during the hour, Wayne mentally crumpled the piece of paper in his head that he had been using to scribble his ideas regarding the oddly paired duo infront of him. His counterpart may have mellowed out over the years that Bruce had been away roaming the globe, but he doubted that anyone as fastidious as Lex would share food with an employee.

The Wayne heir hadn't noticed the handsome dark haired young man when the boy first walked across his line of vision, obligingly carrying the multimedia projector into the centre of the room. He had a fleeting thought that work boots and jeans seemed out of place with the worker's green tie and shirt, but brushed it off, deducing that the teenager was probably a temporary intern at Luthorcorp.

As could be expected, the two rival teams of financial experts had commandeered different parts of the board room, while they waited for their host. However, it was when the young intern approached his people and extended an invitation to have coffee did Bruce truly begin to focus on him for the first time. He appreciated that young as he was, the boy had the initiative and courage to step forward, and try to do something to cut the tension in the room. The millionaire business magnate inclined his ear towards the conversation and was further pleased by the content. There was something agreeable when the intern spoke. Although his speech was unsophisticated in the phrasing and choice of words, it was evident that the young man genuinely wished to bring the two groups together.

The youth had even beckoned towards the other Luthorcorp employees and some had responded to his silent request to mingle at the coffee station, while the rest stared at the proceedings with wary and haughty disdain.

In the meantime, the agreed on time for the start of the meeting had come and gone.

Pointedly the Wayne Enterprise heir, stared at his watch as Luthorcorp employees gathered together anxiously trying to decide on what to do next. From the corner of his eyes, Wayne had observed the interactions closely, because he could not believe what he was seeing. Despite his first impression, it was apparent the young intern was in charge!

His mind ran through a gamut of ideas as he studied the body language of the group. The group of employees was divided in two. One side was aligned with the tall young man, the other was against. It didn't matter though, because it was clear that the opposition dared not go against the boy's wishes.

A suggestion was made to start the meeting without Lex, to which the young intern snorted with a contemptuous look of disdain in said person's direction.

Another suggestion was made to play a Luthorcorp informatic clip. The intern considered it and then shook his head.

Wayne had mentally given silent thanks at that point. If he had to sit through a video presentation, highlighting the wonders of Luthorcorp he might have hurled in the nearest potted plant.

In the end, the young man instructed the assistants to wheel in a television which he then switched on to the BBC. This proved to be an instant hit as the two groups converged on the news programme, where they then proceeded to caustically crictise the announcer and throw out sarcastic comments and all in all, have a cracking good time. In the background, Luthorcorp assistants crept out the room, most likely to begin a search for their missing employer.

Wayne didn't know what to make of the young boy. How could someone so young have so much clout? Was he the son of a wealthy investor Luthorcorp were courting? The confused millionaire looked down at the boy's battle scarred work boots and dismissed this idea.

He didn't understand. The youth shouldn't have been able to influence the Luthororp employees like that but he had, and he had done so in an impressive fashion; gently and with the minimum of fuss.

Finally he gave in to his curiosity and with business card in hand; Wayne rose and crossed the floor.

And that was when the fun really started.

Security immediately bristled around the boy like a forest of human spears, fiercely but quietly objecting to his approach.

The boy smiled down at his men, even as he reached forward to reassuringly pat the various heads below him. Reluctantly the security moved to create a path.

'Bruce Wayne,' he introduced himself politely, pressing his card into the teenager's palm as they shook hands.

The young man looked down at the card and then rested it on the table next to him. 'Pleased to meet you, sir. May I offer you a coffee?'

'What's your name? Do you work here?'

'Holey moley! I wonder what Lex would say to something like that…'

One of Lex's security guards interrupted this excited response with a loud cough.

Wayne looked over just in time to see the black man shaking his head.

'I'm volunteering today. When Lex get's here, he will introduce me,' the boy offered in stumbling tones, looking sideways at the guard for his approval.

'A young man like you must have expenses. How are you going to take a pretty girl to the movies if you are not getting paid? I like the way you handle yourself. Take my card and call me when you need to get set up.'

The boy nodded his head shyly at this praise but refused to take the card that the other man had picked off the table.

'Thank you but I like working for Lex,' he replied, and there was a finality in his voice that brooked no argument. 'You made a good decision to do business with him. Your investment is in good hands.'

Wayne looked deeply into the boy's eyes. It was clear that the teenager believed every word he was saying.

'You should be careful, my friend,' Bruce blurted out, 'I've lived longer in the world than you and while that sort of loyalty is commendable, the Luthor's have a …'

He had stopped at that point because he was talking to the boy's back. A flurry of movement had announced Lex's sudden arrival and everyone was hurrying to take their places.

The boy standing behind Lex's chair, was staring at him with a puzzled wary look, evidently not pleased with their little talk.

Wayne returned abruptly to the present as the young man he had been thinking about, rose from the boardroom table and jogged towards the caterers. There, he quickly assembled a plate, made a very complicated coffee drink with about five different ingredients and then grabbed some utensils and napkins before returning to the table.

He waved the drink under Lex's nose.

The bald business man wasn't really paying attention to the boy at his side but he absently took the cup and after one sip, downed the entire contents as though it was water. The young man retrieved the now empty cup and then knocked Lex's elbow with the plate of savories. With a resigned look of affectionate exasperation, the young man removed the pen from Luthor's fingers and inserted a fork. It took a little doing but after awhile, Lex was sufficiently distracted from the presentation to eat.

It was then that Bruce realized who the boy was. It was the look on the young man's face that had finally revealed the unexpected truth to him. He knew that look.

Lex had found a friend; a very down to earth, loyal and caring one at that. The idea that the boy was Lex's friend hadn't crossed his mind at all. It was a strange choice for Lex but somewhere in his apathetic soul, Bruce was happy for Luthor.

Mystery solved, the visiting millionaire wrapped his tortured memories around himself and again descended into his own private world, where he didn't have think about all the responsibilities that he couldn't yet bring himself to face.

In the meantime the meeting droned on, the boy fell asleep and Bruce plotted the best way to slither out of the meeting. Without even realizing it, the presentation had come to an end and the two groups were now anxiously looking at Lex's somber face waiting for him to speak.

Bruce leaned to the right.

This would be the point where Alfred would quickly whisper a few words in his ear and bring him up to speed with anything that he had missed. But the faithful servant wasn't there. They had yet again quarreled and this was the result. The business man felt a wave of acute annoyance swamp his spirit.

He really needed a drink.

Finally Lex spoke. 'Thank you ladies and gentlemen for the excellent effort. Mr. Wayne and I will now confer for a few minutes in private.'

Softly, chairs scuffed across the richly carpeted floor as seats were pushed back. One and all gathered their papers and pens, coffee and pastries and trotted to the door. Members of Lex's security team tentatively approached the now sleeping boy, unsure if they should wake him.

Simultaneously, Bruce and Lex waved them back, and silently the guard retreated leaving the three young men alone. The visitor eagerly observed the manner in which Lex threw a blanket across the young man's sleeping form. He himself grabbed the opposite end and helped his host drape the cloth across the youth's broad back.

'Sorry about the paparazzi earlier,' Bruce apologized in a low voice, as he mindlessly stared at the gentle, peaceful smile on the sleeping boy's face. 'I've been away so long that I'd forgotten how crazy it was to …well…to be me.'

Lex grunted but his eyes narrowed dangerously, not liking the fact that Bruce was studying Clark as though he was dissecting him. He was just about to get up and stand infront of the boy when Wayne snapped out of his trance, 'he reminds me of someone…my friend…my only friend; a friend who also pushes plates of food and coffee into my hands.'

Lex's thin eyebrows rose in surprise at this unexpected personal revelation but said nothing.

'Hopefully unlike me, I trust that you are smart enough to treasure the friendship you have.'

The sadness he sensed in the man before him reached out its fragile hands and unexpectedly touched Lex's heart. Somehow Lex knew, in this one thing at least, he and Bruce stood on common ground. 'I am beginning to think I am not capable of something as fragile as friendship.'

'Why do you say that?'

A spasm of pain flickered across the bald man's face.

'He doesn't trust me, no he does….just… not with what matters the most.'

Bruce looked compassionately at the man across him as he sat sideways on the desk. If anyone told him that he would be having a heart to heart conversation with anyone with the surname Luthor, he would have most likely laughed himself into an early grave.

'Just because he doesn't think you are ready today, doesn't mean that he won't tomorrow. You just have to commit yourself to holding a steady course, no matter how long or futile it might seem.'

Lex snorted quietly, not at all ready to accept advice (no matter how good it sounded) from someone who was from all accounts, more emotionally unhinged than he was.

'You can start now', Bruce added bracingly as he unrolled the contract, 'should I sign this document? What did you think of my team's proposal?'

The man had uncapped his pen ready to sign the dotted line when he realized that Lex hadn't answered him.

Lex's face was in shadow when he looked up.

'Alexander?'

The use of Luthor's first name felt a little strange as it rolled unfamiliarly over his tongue but not unpleasantly so.

'This is just the type of business proposal that my father would appreciate,' Lex replied in a flat emotionless voice.

They both sat there for a moment and thought about this response. Bruce put his pen back in his pocket, 'I am more interested in what you think.'

Lex opened his mouth but no sound came out. Instead, his eyes flicked to Clark's sleeping form.

'It is hard, isn't it?' Bruce mused quietly, 'if it was easy to wake every morning and be true to what you believe, then everyone would do.'

Lex smiled weakly, 'He once told me if anyone can choose who they wanted to be in life it would be me. And you can call me Lex.'

'He's a rare one. I must try to poach him from off your payroll,' Bruce threw out jokingly but with a poker face. Gleefully he watched as the blood quickly rose in Lex's face as if he was being boiled in a pot of lobsters.

'You are welcome to try,' Lex remarked, gripping his pen like an ice pick.

'Maybe I will. I didn't catch his name.'

'His name?…Gabe…Gabe Ross,' Lex inventively lied without a inch of remorse.

'I am warning you that I will do my best but I don't think I would succeed. You weren't here to see Gabe in action. He's your man through and through.'

The tension drained out of Lex like a popped balloon and he dropped the pen he was holding before reaching over to unnecessarily smoothen the blanket again. Some sixth sense made him look up and he realized that Wayne was minutely studying his reaction.

Damn him to the depths of hell! Wayne had provoked him deliberately.

Lex's grey eyes hardened into shards of razor sharp glass as he rose to his feet. 'You want to know what I think? Trust is currency and no one understood that concept better than your father.'

The friendly atmosphere in the room vanished.

Bruce felt his heart sink and coldness creep across his bare flesh in a wave of goosebumps, 'WHAT did you just say to me?!'

'Do you even care that your father's name is being smeared and ridiculed in the business world?' Lex hissed at him.

Wayne raised his hand, warning him to stop speaking or be ready for the consequences, 'I am warning you, Luthor. What the fuck are you implying?'

Lex grabbed the contract and shoved it in his face. 'Every contractor on this list is being investigated by the authorities for irregularities. If you would show up for a board meeting once in a while you would know these things. People talk about you…all those trips you take overseas. You act as though you are the only person on the entire planet who has ever lost their parents!'

Now wide awake, Clark looked up startled at the two men who stood over him.

'You need to shut your mouth!' Bruce screamed. He was so furious that he could barely say the words outloud.

Clark shot out of his seat and stood protectively infront his friend. Clark could feel Lex agitatedly pushing against his back so that he would move out of the way, but that was not going to happen. Their guest had crazy eyes; the type a person gets before their head lifts off and rotates 360 degrees on their shoulders.

'Gentlemen please,' Clark requested quietly but firmly, I don't know what is going on here but we are NOT doing this! Not today!'

He graced the two men with a stern look.

In the silence that followed, the two businessmen panted loudly as they tried to pull themselves together. Lex grimaced as Clark craned his head back to give him a meaningful fix-this-now stare.

'Wayne…' he began, 'what I said was uncalled for. It was unprofessional. Everyone deals with their grief in their own way.'

Long seconds past as the other man gave Lex a look that pierced him to his very soul, 'If we met on the street, I wouldn't recognize you.'

And it was true.

Bruce had come home for a few days and immediately fallen into his usual routine. He quarreled with Alfred, spied on Rachel for a few nights and ran through a couple hundred thousand dollars partying. But for some reason Alfred kept pressing this business meeting on him, insisting that he should look up Alexander Luthor. Alfred couldn't praise Lex enough for the good work he was doing for his father's company in Metropolis.

In the space of a few months Lex had apparently turned his life around and as Wayne looked into Lex's eyes, he could tell the man was cold stone sober and had been that way for awhile. He was even beginning to put on some healthy weight in his face and arms.

It took guts to try and reinvent yourself especially when you were in the public spotlight as much as they were; where every failure was catalogued for all time.

Bruce held out a hand and Clark stepped aside so that Lex could move forward to accept it if he wished to.

'You give me hope Lex,' the man said quietly.

With a look of relief, Clark watched as the two men shook hands.

'You're leaving again. I can see it in your eyes,' Lex questioned. 'Stay, I can help you. Together we can turn this around.'

Clark still didn't know what was going on, but he nodded his head encouragingly.

Wayne smiled at the concern and aggravation he heard in Lex's voice. He handed over the unsigned contract to the other man. 'I believe you, but we'll talk some other time.'

Lex passed the contract to Clark, 'tell Chloe she can add this to her recycling bin. How about some dinner before you go Wayne? I insist! We can go to the museum or a concert…'

Bruce raised his hand to cut him off. In the meantime, Clark moved closer in a show of support, as he heard the increasing desperation in his friend's voice.

'I'm happy for you Lex,' Bruce said as he slowly walked to the door. 'I'm happy that you've found a way to silence the voices in your head and find some peace at last. But that hasn't happened for me as yet and I am not sure it ever will. Take care of each other'

And with one last look, the man was gone.

Wow.

Clark didn't know what to say as they stood together in silence. He certainly hoped that every business meeting Lex had wasn't as eventful as this one.

With a low muttered oath of profanity, Lex walked away towards the large ceiling to floor windows, where he promptly collapsed into the dark leather couches, in the cozy seating area.

It was shaping up to a beautiful Saturday evening. The sky was a bright blue, with a few wisps of clouds trailing across. Clark doubted that the man noticed any of these things as he blindly stared down at the landscape of Metropolis, spread out in all its grandeur.

Quietly, Clark joined him on the couch. He reached over and gripped Lex's hand, 'Are you alright?'

The young man frowned in concern as Lex averted his head to avoid looking at him. Clark knew his friend well enough to recognize the bitter disappointment on the man's face, 'Talk to me Lex.'

The older man shook his head and studied the floor under his feet.

After a few minutes, Lex cleared his throat.

'You make this saving people thing look so easy,' Lex remarked, in a dry voice.

'Saving people from a fall or a fire isn't easy but trying to push someone from a path of ….emotional destruction is even harder. People don't want that kind of help and they turn on you…fast. Then it feels like they kicked you in the stomach. As I have told Pete a million times already, when I try to help out someone, it is not as glamorous as he makes it sound.'

Lex gave his favourite 'boyscout' a wry smile, 'Thanks. I'll remember that.'

Lex knew all of this already but he appreciated that the teenager took his feelings of disillusionment seriously.

'You were a special case,' Clark continued. 'You were at a point where you were willingly to listen to view points that were very different from your own. Even though Mr. Wayne wasn't ready to listen this time, you made an impact. He'll remember what you said and how you acted today. I am so incredibly proud of you. '

Lex gaped at his young friend in shock. He didn't know how Clark could say stuff like that, and keep a straight face.

The businessman passed a hand over his jaw, wondering if he was blushing a bit.

For a brief second, Lex considered what it would have been like if Clark had found Wayne on that fateful day at the bridge instead of him. Lex pushed the thought out of his head. Clark had found HIM and that was the end of it.

Still….

Bruce had been impressed by whatever quality that he saw in Clark to the point where he hinted that he wanted Clark to come to him. Involuntarily Lex shuddered, suddenly glad that Wayne made a habit of dropping off the face of the world every couple of months.

Of course Clark wouldn't desert him. That would be so ….un-Clark like. What the hell? Was he going nuts? Why was his mind rambling in such a stupid fashion?

Clark was HIS friend! Bruce could damn well find someone else to keep him 'on a steady course.'

Lex swallowed nervously. Perhaps he should say something out loud to make his feelings about this perfectly clear. Just in case.

'Maybe Wayne will meet someone in his travels who will make him want to be a better person,' Lex muttered with a pointed look in the young man's direction. 'That worked out well for me.'

Clark looked a little blank at first and then it was his turn to avert his eyes when he realized that such flattering praise was being thrown in his direction. Had he made Lex want to be better a person?

'Maybe he will,' Clark replied with a small smile, as he stretched out one of his long arms, and rested it across the man's shoulders. What he really wanted to do was pull Lex into a hug but he restrained himself. He knew Lex didn't like to be touched, so it was a bit of a shock when Lex suddenly leaned into his chest. Both Clark's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he quickly wrapped his other arm lightly about the man's body to keep him in place.

Clark didn't know what was running through Lex's mind at that moment. He didn't seem as upset as before, just exhausted, and truly Clark didn't blame him.

'I just need a minute,' Lex mumbled, 'what a day!'

One minute or a hundred it didn't matter to Clark. He was always pleased that he could be of some use to his friend especially considering how much crap he put Lex through on a daily basis with all the secrecy, the sneaking around, the little nudges further and further away from the truth. When Clark took a moment to step back and look at the big picture, the friendship he offered Lex was disgustingly pitiful.

Clark closed his eyes and bowed his head over the smaller man as he rested.

He had seen Lex in action today, away from Clark's comfort zone in Smallville. In the midst of all the fear, all the secrets, all that had gone before in the past, the real truth was that Lex was a good man, a loyal friend and he deserved so much better.


	14. The one photograph

I am pretty sure I should be studying but here I am again…sucked in by two gorgeous guys and one awesome friendship.

Chapter 14- **The one photograph**

Lex let out a heartfelt sigh of contentment as he swung his legs up on the deck chair.

The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting and the smell of thousands of flowers blooming in his gardens drifted lazily across the pristine blue shimmer of his outdoor swimming pool.

Summer was finally here.

Suddenly, footfalls thundered from the path on his left and a blur of arms and legs ran across his line of sight.

What the?!

Lex winced as a high pitched screech of rage then pierced his eardrums.

As far as Lex could tell, Chloe had snitched Pete's bag of clothes and was attempting to, God only knew what with.

Lex continued to look straight ahead refusing to turn his head and further assault his eyeballs with such a torturous vision. Why couldn't it have been one of the girls running around in their flimsy unmentionables?

Ah well. One couldn't have everything they wanted in life.

Lex let out another sigh, this time of resignation as he opened the latest issue of Science magazine that he had been saving for the occasion.

In the meantime, Steven anxiously stepped forward from the shadows in response to all the bloodcurdling screaming.

'Do I want to know what trouble has befallen Mr. Ross?' Lex asked him absently as he flipped to the table of contents.

The guard took in the proceedings as Chloe viciously wrestled Pete to the floor.

'A domestic incident. Best not to get involved, sir,' he murmured, after a lengthy pause.

Lex grunted conversationally agreeing a hundred percent before getting lost in a review of the latest trends in gene therapy.

The guard turned to look with a favourable eye over the intimate little party, very pleased for Lex that not only had some of the young people accepted his invitation but that their parents had allowed them to come.

Mr. Sullivan had been no worry. He had dropped his daughter off and made a cursory examination of the pool area before kissing her goodbye. Mrs. Ross had done the same but had stayed behind a few minutes to talk shop with Lex. The real surprise was Ms. Lang. The general gossip of the small town was that the florist guarded her niece like a miser. Even Lex was shocked when he realized that she had been allowed to come unaccompanied, with just a delicate bag on her shoulder already dressed for swimming.

Steven retrieved his cell phone as a text message came through.

'Is that Kent?' Lex inquired.

'Mrs. Kent,' Steven replied.

The guard picked up the small bottle of sunscreen from off the side table and handed it to his employer, 'she wishes to remind you to use your sunscreen.'

The bald businessman had already explained to the motherly woman that he didn't burn or tan under any circumstance.

Lex shook his head as he placed the bottle on the tiled floor.

Steven's phone chirped again. The guard read the message and regarded him with a pleading look.

Lex rolled his eyes mentally as he took the small bottle and slathered a small amount of the sunscreen on his nose. However, he had to agree with his security chief in this matter because lying to Martha was quite unlike lying to anyone else.

Steven bestowed on him a benign smile of thanks as he then texted a positive reply to Mrs. Kent question.

Lex narrowed his eyes at Steven's suit.

'Steven, you do know that you don't have to wear a full suit in this weather? It's close to 40 degrees outside. People will think I am some sort of despotic Nazi if you continue to walk around like that.'

Steven clutched at the front of his suit as if suddenly afraid that it was to be ripped off.

'Thank you sir, but I am fine,' he replied hastily.

The younger man gave him a stern look as he again shook his head. It was too hot to even think far less to argue. He would put Kent on the matter and let him finesse his way through whatever issue Steven had.

Lex craned his head to look into the house, hoping to see a familiar shadow. Where the hell was Clark anyway?

'Should I call him?' the guard enquired, also wondering where the young man was. It wasn't like Clark to pass up on an opportunity to spend time with Ms. Lang.

'No don't call. He's probably out saving someone and lost track of the time. I don't want him speeding to get here.'

Just then Steven's phone chirped for the third time.

'Mr. Luthor, the door man reports that Clark has arrived and is in your room changing.'

Far from looking pleased, Lex frowned.

'Sir?' Steven asked tentatively.

After ignoring the unspoken question for a moment, Lex closed his magazine.

'There are 23 other bedrooms in this house and Clark always gravitates towards my room. I find it peculiar.'

The two men were absently looking out at the young people before them. Chloe and Pete had reconciled and were now involved in a series of ridiculous poses as Lana tried out her new camera.

Her gentle musical giggle, drifted across to them.

'The other day when he was here cramming for his English Literature test,' Lex continued, 'he opted to overnight. I don't understand why that automatically translates to him crashing on the couch in my bedroom.'

Steven cut his eyes towards the man reclining on the chair, 'Did you tell him this?'

Lex removed his sunglasses and looked across at the man at his side.

'And what if I did?'

'Then most likely Clark would have been upset.'

Lex threw his hands in the air, clearly flummoxed that everyone understood this issue better than he did. Yes, Clark had been upset to the point where he stalked off in a huff and slept in the library instead.

'I have two little brothers. I deduced that was Clark's reaction based on experience,' Stephen explained.

Oh.

Lex felt a little embarrassed. First, that he didn't know Stephen had brothers and second, that he had apparently fallen prey to some rookie mistake as outlined in the big brother handbook.

'Do you think I made a mistake,' Lex asked boldly, pushing his humiliation to one side.

'Not at all. Clark is bordering on adulthood and it is not entirely proper for you to be sharing the same space especially given that there is more than enough room.' Steven turned his dark eyes towards him, 'and we must always consider the press. There are some who would not hesitate to twist this into something sick and perverted.'

Lex nodded his head. All of that had run across his mind too. 'Clark seems to interpret it all to mean that I don't want him around. Why would he think something like that?! I do appreciate his company because really, how many teenagers do you know would sit there and listen to me play the piano?'

As was his habit, the young man had thrown out the flippant reply to mask the true intensity of his feelings. This was still new territory for Lex, and there were times when he felt as though he was going to wake up one morning and this life he had now with Clark was all going to vanish. Not since his mother died had Lex known such peace and except for the occasional unwanted visit or call from his father, Lex couldn't complain.

The business man gestured towards the house, 'as you can see Clark is ignoring my request to use another room. Suggestions would be welcome at this point.'

Steven smiled slightly down at the other man. In the two years that they had worked together, they had never been so friendly before. Lex had never been cruel and indeed Steven thought the man had an unusual amount of consideration for his staff but Lex after the accident was different before the accident. It was a good change and Steven felt glad to part of it all. He agreed fully with Clark, when the boy confided in him that he thought Lex was going to do amazing things in the future.

'Strip the bedroom that is adjoining to your own and re-decorate,' Steven advised. 'You want to nudge him into his own space, not shove him out the door.'

That might work. Clark would have his own space, but would be able to see and hear him moving around in the neighboring room. Eventually, Clark could be persuaded to take a spot that was completely contained.

'I like the sound of that. Pass it on to the housekeeper. Tell her to take down all the furnishings. Are there are any of my father's war pieces in there?!'

'I don't recall,' Steven admitted, 'but I will take a look. Should we get some new furniture…something a little less ornate?'

'Yes.'

'A twin bed, reading desk?

'Have her buy a complete set,' Lex ordered, 'Something in wood, metal…simple, clean lines.'

'Perhaps Master Kent should make the selection?'

'Now that's a bad idea,' Lex explained rapidly, as the teenager in question approached, 'Clark gets difficult when I spend money on him. Dial up Martha if you need help.'

The high school student all decked out in red swimming trunks, excitedly ran up towards the pool area.

'Sorry I'm late!' he yelled out as he waved happily to his friends, who were now splashing in the pool.

"CLARKKKKKKKKK!' they yelled back in chorus, as if they hadn't seen their friend in centuries as opposed to a few hours.

Clark put his hands on his hips and scowled, 'Pete…what the heck is wrong with you? Put some music on. It's like a funereal in here.'

Clark waved hello to Stephen as he then turned to talk to Lex.

'I told them to make themselves comfortable,' Lex assured Clark as the boy loomed over him, blocking the sun.

'I know you did. You are a good host…just be patient with them. They'll figure out that you are just as boring as anybody here in Smallville and start to relax.'

Lex laughed at this confident assessment of the situation.

'Don't think I don't know what you are up to,' Clark interjected, his smile abruptly turning serious but thoughtful.

Years of practice kept Lex's expression neutral. An amateur would have exchanged glances with their co-conspirator but Lex had his father's cold blood running through his veins.

'I beg your pardon,' the slender millionaire replied casually, handing over the bottle of sunscreen to Clark.

The dark haired youth started counting on his fingers.

'Free summer movie passes to the fancy cinema in Metropolis, tickets for the game with the Sharks AND a pool party with all you can eat nibbles,' the boy explained. 'I should have never told you about my problems with Pete. You're not doing anything wrong Lex. This is just something for Pete and I to work out.'

Clark dropped heavily in the chair opposite, which squeaked alarmingly under his weight.

'Somehow…,' he mumbled unhappily.

Lex mentally shifted gears to accommodate Clark's train of thought.

'I don't like seeing you so upset Clark. If I can show Pete that I am perfectly happy sharing you in a group perhaps he will warm up to the idea. And besides its summer! No way am I spending it…'

'Alone?' Clark added knowingly as Lex trailed off into moody silence. 'I would never let that happen, no matter what is going on. Nope…sorry Lex but we're in too deep now. You are going to have to pry me off with a crowbar to get rid of me.'

Lex averted his face to hide his snort of laughter at Clark's ridiculousness. Another person might have seized on such a vulnerable remark, but not Clark, and Lex had to have faith that this was a trend that was going to continue.

Clark stood up and wagged a finger in his fingers, 'you stop that right now!'

'What?'

'I can see the wheels turning in your head, and you're thinking something bleak and depressing. It's summer…no one THINKS in the summer!'

The teenager snatched the science journal out of his hands. 'What is this rubbish?!'

'Clark!' Lex yelped in protest as the boy tossed it into some nearby rose bushes.

'Come on…let's go swim with the others,' the teenager suggested excitedly, as he dragged Lex out of the chair.

With a sigh Lex allowed Clark to tow him forward, even as he looked back forlornly at his magazine.

'I say we cannon ball!' Clark threw out as they reached the edge of the pool.

Lex's forehead wrinkled in confusion, 'I don't think I know that stroke.'

'You don't KNOW how to cannon ball?!' the boy asked him with a scandalized look at his apparent lack of knowledge.

Lex shrugged his slim shoulders.

'GUYS! Lex doesn't know how to cannon ball…' the boy yelled out to his school mates.

Lex frowned as this comment was greeted with loud clapping and war whoops.

'Break it down for him!' Pete yelled out with a big grin in his dark face as Lana hurriedly swam towards the chair holding her camera.

Clark grabbed Lex's arm and walked back a little way.

However, as Stephen silently scuttled out the scene in a side ways crablike walk, Lex raised an eyebrow. The business man hoped this wasn't some sort of embarrassing prank. He had enough of those in his life.

'It's all in the jump,' Clark instructed.

'You mean dive…'

'No…you have to run up and jump in.'

'And?'

'And nothing…'

'That makes no sense.'

Clark rolled his eyes. 'It's fun! Stop over thinking the whole issue. Watch me.'

The teenager took off at a run and leaped.

As Lex blinked the resulting tsunami out of his eyes, he realized why Steven had discreetly vanished.

'I am not doing that. It's not ….'

He wanted to say dignified but he didn't want embarrass Clark in front his friends.

Clark came out the pool and dripped back to his side.

In the meantime, the rest of the gang had taken up a chant, egging Lex down to the pool, 'Lex, Lex, Lex, Lex, Lex…'

'Don't push me in,' the businessman begged as he backed away.

'I would never do such a thing,' Clark replied reassuringly in some surprise, 'We'll do it together. You'll love it.'

Lex still looked uncertain.

'On three…okay?'

Years later Lex had to admit, it was the one photograph that always made him smile.


	15. You think I'm crazy?

**Anotes:**

The incident that Chloe is referring to is not in the Smallville universe. I just made it up to fit the story in the chapter. And thanks everyone who has suddenly added my story to their story alerts!

**Chapter 15- You think I'm crazy?**

'You are really good with calculus,' Whitney muttered fervently as he glanced across at Clark in intense gratitude.

As the building closed for the night, their cramming session which had begun inside the library, had migrated to the beat up picnic tables just outside.

Clark shrugged his shoulders, 'I guess. I was always good with numbers. Do you think you have it now?'

Smallville's quarterback nodded his head as he read an incoming text on his phone, 'yeah…thanks. I don't know what to say. Thanks just seems so inadequate.'

As the two boys started packing up, Clark frowned as Whitney suddenly started rifling through his book bag frantically.

'What did you lose?' Clark asked kindly, looking around with his superior vision for any out of place objects on the grass.

'I think I left my wallet in the Torch office!' Whitney yelled out, 'Crap! Tell me you have keys!'

Clark rattled the keys in his pocket in confirmation and the two boys headed across the dimly lit, deserted corridors of the school.

Ever since Clark had talked Lex into granting Whitney some leniency regarding the theft at the mansion, the two high school students had drifted into an amicable truce. It was amazing the amount of perspective something like, in Clark's case realizing he was a humanistic looking alien and Whitney, becoming the breadwinner for his family, could push teenager squabbles into the past.

The two boys turned the corner chatting lightly about nothing at all, when they noticed the bar of light shining under the door of the Torch newspaper office.

'It's me!' Clark sang out to his favourite night owl as he inserted his key and walked in.

Whitney's wallet WAS on the coffee table, but for some strange reason Lana, Pete and Chloe were also sitting around the coffee table in a loose semicircle, keeping the small brown square of leather company.

Clark cut his eyes to the left where Lex was sitting in the window sill, resembling a curious black bird in his dark outfit. Clark then glanced behind him as Whitney quietly closed the door with a sharp click before leaning against it instead of sitting down.

He was trapped.

Clark swiftly looked back at the group in the room. No one was smiling or talking or doing anything. It was clear that they had just been waiting for him to arrive.

Oh no.

Was this some sort of mass meteor sickness taking over his friends? Perhaps the quiet before an attack of brain eating zombies?

"What's up?' Clark said warily.

'Hi Clark!' Chloe piped up, a too bright smile on her face, 'Take a load off!'

Seeing that no one was morphing into foot dragging zombies with red glowing eyes, Clark obediently dropped his bag to the floor and sat on the couch with Lana. Anxiously, he then crossed his arms across his chest staring directly at Chloe and Pete. There was no point in trying to get a clue from Lex's expression. Both the millionaire and Lana had that one quirk in common.

'Well!' Chloe started, her voice squeaking a little as she took in Clark's forbidding expression, 'I'm glad …I mean… we're glad that you are here because we want to talk to you.'

Clark arched an eyebrow at this ridiculously transparent bit of subterfuge.

'Yeah…good thing I decided to drop by,' he added sarcastically.

The blonde reporter winced as if he had shoved her and immediately Clark felt guilty. It was obvious Chloe was nervous and he wasn't making things any better by being so belligerent.

With a sigh he unfolded his arms and legs into a more relaxed posture, 'Chloe, it's fine. I'm here so…what do you want to talk about?'

Encouraged by his more friendly tone, she sat up straight in her chair with more confidence.

'We…' she said gently, waving her hand to indicate the group, 'want to talk to you about what happened on Sunday?

'What about Sunday?'

Chloe looked a little anxious again, 'Clark you jumped off a bridge.'

'Yes, because what's-his-name was drowning,' Clark scowled, wondering where the heck this conversation was all going,

Pete threw up his hands in disbelief, 'Jeez…you didn't even know the guy.'

'What difference does that make?!' Clark yelled out as he leapt to his feet. Normally he was an even tempered person but this sense of being interrogated didn't suit him at all.

'Clark, sit down!' Lex ordered sharply.

His young friend was so irritated, that he probably didn't notice how the others instinctively shrank back in fear, as he towered over them with balled fists.

Clark regarded him with a hurt look as if he couldn't believe that Lex was on their side. Mutinously, the boy dropped back in his seat and again crossed his arms across his chest.

'Clark…' Lana spoke up for the first time as the youth stared morosely at the floor, 'you jumped almost thirty feet into the water below. You could have died. We are worried about you.'

The ex-cheerleader ran her hand gently across his clenched forearm trying to relax him. To her surprise Clark unfolded his arms to grab hold of her fingers.

'I'm fine,' he said as he gave the small little palm a reassuring squeeze.

And indeed he was. That distance was nothing for him owing to his altered abilities but it wasn't something that he could explain. There had been no time to think, and no time to divert everyone's attention, as the victim struggled to stay afloat in the raging waters below.

'I'm fine,' Clark repeated lamely, willing her to let the matter drop.

'No you are not fine!' she countered sternly, 'Clark, it is NOT normal for a person to jump off a bridge like that! No matter the circumstances.'

'You think I'm crazy?' he huffed with a little laugh of amusement.

The sudden silence was as deafening as if they had all yelled at him in chorus.

Clark's eyes grew wide in shock and he threw up one hand as if he was stopping traffic, 'Wait, is this like…an intervention?'

'We suddenly realized that we've all been thinking and worrying about the same thing for months,' Chloe explained calmly, finally finding a steady rhythm in her thoughts, 'Ever since you saved Lex, you have been a magnet for all sorts of trouble. But that's not right is it?'

Clark stared at her speechless in his astonishment. At times, her perceptiveness was frightening.

While Clark agreed in theory with his parents, in that it wasn't his fault that people in Smallville were affected by meteor rocks, when faced with an actual mutant all of that went flying out of his head. Even without the threat of mutants, he could not sit there with his super alien powers and NOT try to protect innocent people from getting hurt. Chloe was right. He wasn't a magnet for trouble as much as he lost his head and went rushing in to help.

'Are you sure everything is alright at home?' Whitney asked gently, tossing a defiant look in Lex's direction.

The millionaire's face remained impassive. When questioned earlier by the group of teenagers he had informed them that to his best knowledge, the Kent family was doing well. He was in a good position to know considering how closely he had them under surveillance. A tendril of unease uncurled in Lex's stomach at the thought. Life had taken a bizarre turn and without even realizing it, he was the one keeping secrets from Clark now.

'Yes,' Clark hissed at Whitney between clenched teeth, 'and Chloe, I am not one for reading in between the lines. Make your point.'

'Don't talk to her like that!' Pete scowled back at his childhood best friend, 'as if she's a big pain in the…'

Chloe put her hand over the boy's mouth to cut off the rest of his tirade.

'Clark, you're the statistics genius,' she explained quietly, 'surely you must realize that the mathematical probabilities are stacking up against you. We want you to stop doing this. We want you to stop reacting so …recklessly in every crisis. '

One could hear the proverbial pin drop as Clark stared unseeingly over the top of her head.

'We want you,' she continued in a whisper holding out a flyer, 'to go talk to someone.'

Clark was so bemused by the whole conversation that he took the sheet of paper without even thinking.

Numbly, he read the bright cheery advertisement for the school counselor, encouraging students to drop by at anytime.

'You didn't even HESITATE!' Chloe sobbed accusingly, startling everyone in the room with her passionate outburst.

Clark had flinched along with the rest of them, but kept his eyes safely glued to the flyer as Chloe wiped the tears of stress and frustration off her face with the back of her hand.

However, Lex wasn't the least bit surprised when Clark suddenly kicked back his chair as he rose in one swift motion and left the room.

'Well that went well,' Lana murmured in the silence that followed.

'Chloe,' Pete said gently as he tried to wrap a comforting arm around his blonde friend, 'it's like Whitney and I said. Clark's a dude; he doesn't want to be backed into a corner.'

Chloe pushed him off, 'I know that and I agree with you but now the idea is in his head. We just need someone to make sure that he thinks about it for awhile longer.'

This time they all turned their heads in unison to look at Lex.

'You're up,' Pete articulated in a grim voice for the entire group.

Lex tilted his head inquisitively. Pete didn't look upset just resigned in a sad sort of way.

'Are you certain, Pete?' he pressed just to be sure.

Even though they had organized their strategy in advance, Lex hesitated in his seat.

Lex found that the paradoxically thing about teenagers was that even though they were in a constant state of change, they abhorred change in any form. Lex felt sympathy for Pete's plight. His best friend from his youth no longer relied on him anymore and it must hurt a lot. Although Lex really didn't have much experience with this sort of thing, his heart was compassionate enough to be sensitive to the matter.

'He's heading for the parking lot,' Whitney interrupted from his viewpoint in the corridor. The quarterback was still a bit rattled by the way Clark had gently picked him up like a paper doll and set him to one side so that he could walk out the door. 'If someone's going to try and talk to him it has to happen now.'

'Call me if you think we need to double tag him,' Pete finally replied giving Lex a feeble thumbs up.

'Go Lex,' Chloe encouraged as she wrapped her arms around Pete when she saw her best friend's gloomy face.

'Clark's fast,' Lana added.

Lex hesitated no longer as he sprang into action, now looking more like a sinister bird of prey, as his long coat momentarily billowed out around his slender frame.

The Luthor heir quickly caught up to Clark who was leaning against his Porsche, staring into space.

Quietly Lex crept up to his side, careful to give him some space, 'Hey.'

'Switch shoes,' Clark mumbled as he rapped the trunk of the car with his knuckles, 'I need some air. We're walking home.'

Good.

Clark wasn't too thrilled at him but at least he wanted, and seemed to expect that Lex would stay with him.

Quickly Lex opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of emergency sneakers, a testimony to the fact that Smallville was not a concrete jungle like Metropolis. He also fished out a flashlight when he took a quick glance at the road ahead. Only when you didn't live in the city anymore, did you begin to appreciate how DARK the nights truly were.

'Clark!' he cried out in protest, as the boy abruptly pushed off the vehicle and began walking away. The dark haired youth groaned irritably as he stopped in his tracks. However, Clark turned back to patiently pace between the cars until Lex managed to get himself in order.

Finally, they silently set off for the hour long walk home.

TBC


	16. Can we keep it between us?

Chapter 16- **Can we keep it between us**?

Lex anxiously cast his flashlight about looking for a safe path. The two of them had walked past the lights of Smallville High and too soon it would seem, they were on the dimly lit road heading out of town.

The older man glanced across at the other side of the road where his friend was confidently loping along.

'Clark,' he called out patiently, 'Come here to me. I only have the one flashlight. How can you see where you are walking in the dark?'

'Your eyes will get accustomed,' Clark explained in a murmur.

Suddenly the youth halted and turned towards him with a fierce look, 'How could you just SIT there and let them grill me like that!'

Clark raised a dismissive hand before Lex could respond. 'Look, just don't even talk to me…I can't even look at you!'

The bald millionaire snorted quietly in response to such a dramatic outburst as Clark stalked away, annoyance outlined in every curve of his body.

Anyone would think that they were married.

As Clark predicted, his eyes soon grew accustomed to the gloom and Lex switched off the light. His mind then drifted inwards as they crunched along the leaf strewed path.

Chloe had certainly taken Lex off guard with her suggestion that Clark should visit the school counselor. Clark had some anxiety issues, if the way he ground his teeth at night was anything to go by, but he wasn't mentally unbalanced…far from it. But if you could accept that fact, this opened a whole slew of possibilities that in it self could be termed "insane".

Sometimes Lex truly believed that he had the whole mystery of Smallville and that of Clark Kent figured out, but then something would happen and he would be back at square one.

There was a time not too long ago, when it would have meant so much to him if Clark would explain what was going on, but now, Lex's impatience to just KNOW overrode even this desire. Indeed, at certain low times when he was feeling particularly sorry for himself, Lex wondered if he was more interested in figuring out Clark's secret than he was in keeping Clark safe from harm. It was a MIRACLE that Clark didn't shatter every bone in his feet when he jumped off that bridge into the water below.

The two friends didn't talk further except for when Clark walked over and bundled Lex up into his red jacket. The boy was afraid that a passing car, as rare as they were on this particular stretch of road, might not see Lex in so many dark colours. Lex felt a bit self conscious but agreed, hoping to lull Clark into an agreeable frame of mind. The businessman tried not to think about how he looked dressed in bright white gym shoes, long black coat with a red jacket over it all as he stood patiently and allowed his tall friend to fasten all the necessary zippers.

Fortunately/unfortunately, Clark's anger appeared to be keeping him toasty warm as the teenager returned to his side of the road to kick helpless pebbles out of his way.

Lex wasn't particularly concerned.

Anger was a far easier emotion to wallow in especially when faced with a tidal wave of other sensations that you didn't quite understand. Under normal circumstances, Lex would let this whole evening play out without interference. Clark was an intelligent person and would soon get around to the real issue at play. But somehow…in this one instance, Lex intuitively knew that Clark couldn't be his rationale self. It was hard to explain, but he just knew it to be true.

With a quiet sigh, Lex prepared to stir the pot that was already bubbling dangerously too close to the edge.

'Clark, can you tell me why you are so angry?' he asked calmly, mentally bracing himself for a harsh response.

'WHY?!' Clark questioned with a sneering yell, as if he was just waiting for the opportunity to express his irritation. 'I'll tell you why! People, who SUPPOSEDLY care about me, think that I belong in Belle Reve.'

Lex strode across to meet Clark half way in the middle of the road, 'Wrong. People that DO care about you, have been worried and hurt by your behaviour and that knowledge is killing you inside.'

The older man could almost see the cracks appearing in Clark's wall of anger, but the young man was not quite ready to be reasonable as yet.

'Just to get this straight in my head,' the boy spat out as he leaned almost menacingly into Lex's personal space, 'A man walks up to us and puts a gun to my head. Are you seriously going to tell me that you would stop to call the police?'

A muscle in Lex's jaw worked as he looked up at the teenager with a blank expression.

Just a moment ago, Lex had been worrying if he cared more about Clark's secret than his safety and now he knew.

'If a man walked up to us and put a gun to your head,' Lex replied midly, 'and I don't react in time to save you... I will be so destroyed, that they will have to strap me to a hospital bed and feed me through a tube.'

Clark's face morphed quickly from anger, to regret and then to fear.

'Don't EVER say something like that to me again!' Lex roared as he shoved Clark hard in the chest.

Automatically, Clark shot out a hand to grab Lex as the older man scrambled to maintain his balance. As soon as he was back on his feet, Lex pushed his friend away in disgust.

Silence fell over the two as they stared off in different directions.

This "talk" was not going well at all.

Lex's heart was still beating furiously with the heat of their argument when he snuck a quick glance at his walking companion. Clark had his eyes closed and was gently massaging his temples with his fingertips. However, the anger and tension had faded from his body and no doubt he was for the first time that evening, facing the problems that had surfaced since he had walked into the Talon office.

Eventually, Clark looked around him and gestured at the cornfield to the right.

'This way,' he said quietly, stepping into the tall plants as if there was a bright neon sign indicating this was the way home.

Lex could only stare after him in open mouthed astonishment.

'Clark, while I have every confidence in your shortcuts, I would prefer if we stay on the road!' the millionaire finally managed to splutter out.

He frowned at the lack of a response, 'Clark?'

It took him a few seconds to fumble with the flashlight before he too plunged into the towering stalks of corn that were Smallville's bread and butter.

'Clark, I'm sorry I pushed you,' Lex apologized. 'Please come back.'

The millionaire had his eyes trained to the ground looking for Clark's path but with no success. He then stopped to listen but this too was useless as the individual leaves rustled against each other in a loud harmony.

'Clark?!' Lex called out. 'I'll wait for you at the road. I can't see anything in here. Clark did you hear me?'

Lex's face fell as the silence continued.

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Pete would have been the better person to talk to Kent after all.

With one last sad disappointed look, Lex turned around to head back.

More than a minute later, Lex paused in confusion as no road came into view. He switched off his light hoping that he would be able to see some brightness from the street lights but the stalks of corn were too high. Everything was bathed in the sickly blue-yellow color of the moon.

Great.

Fan-frigging-tastic!

Not only had he lost Clark, it would appear that he had lost himself too! Slowly, Lex turned around and around only to be confronted by wall to wall corn.

'Clark?! Need some help here,' he called out as he absently massaged his chest. His heart rate had kicked up a notch in the last couple of seconds. If Lex didn't know any better, he would swear he was having a panic attack as some yellow dots swam across his vision.

'Clark, some time TODAY!' he shouted at the top of his lungs.

This apparently wasn't such a good idea as it sent him into a spasm of coughing as he struggled to breathe normally.

'Oh boy,' the man managed to murmur before the whole world went suddenly horizontal.

Reality came back to Lex as he looked up into a pair of concerned hazel eyes. His heart was still stampeding in his chest like a race horse but at least he had found his friend again.

'Clark,' he groaned, 'how many times have I asked you not to carry me around in this stupid fashion? It makes me feel ridiculous.'

'I forgot,' Clark lied, graciously ignoring the fact that Lex had a death grip on the front of his plaid shirt.

The boy curled his friend into his chest to protect him from being struck by the corn stalks and quickly they burst out into a clearing. The lights of the Kent farm twinkled comfortingly nearby, which also helped their internal rhythms to simmer down to something approaching normal.

In the meantime, Clark hurried over to a convenient tree stump and gently deposited Lex there; carefully watching him to ensure that he was capable of sitting up unassisted.

'If you don't mind, can we keep it between us that I am afraid of cornfields?' Lex requested in his usual calm tones, much to Clark's relief. He had been strolling back to Lex's position and had not initially realized that the older man had been in any distress at all.

The teenager gracefully folded his lanky frame to sit cross legged on the grass in front his friend.

'You are not afraid of corn fields,' Clark countered, 'you would just rather be looking at them from a distance as opposed to being in the middle of one. Given what happened to you in the meteor shower, that's understandable but I never knew you had this problem before.'

'I didn't know either. You're giving me stress Clark,' Lex replied with a teasing smile.

Clark didn't smile back in return.

'You alright?' Lex asked, suddenly noticing his friend's pale features.

The young man gave him a look of disbelief before flopping spread eagled on the soft grass to stare at the stars above, 'Lex, I am sure if the situations were reversed and I was screaming out your name as if I was being murdered, you would look just like me now.'

'Sorry that I pushed you,' Lex apologized again after a moment, as he tried to change the subject. He reached over to awkwardly pat Clark's knee. Even after all this time, having someone who actually cared if you lived or died, still came as a shock to the Luthor heir.

Clark waved this apology away, 'A good push is exactly what i needed.'

A companionable silence fell over them now, as the shared experience of hundreds of days and nights, gently reached out and wove its warmth around the two friends, as they sat under the huge night vault of sky with its diamond stars, scattered in the blackness.

**TBC**


	17. What are you thinking?

**Anote:** Thanks for being so patient everyone! Work and school have been hectic.

Chapter 17- **What are you thinking?**

'It's not like I am hiding in the bushes outside the police station or the fire department, waiting to find out where the next disaster is happening!' Clark suddenly burst out from where he lay on the grass.

Lex nodded his head to acknowledge this fact. 'I like this example you have brought up. These men and women have trained hard in special schools to be part of a noble profession. They learn skills and teamwork, two qualities that your approach sorely lacks.'

Clark glanced across just in time to see Lex uncharacteristically chewing his lower lip in agitation.

Immediately he sprang up to a sitting position.

'What are you thinking?' the teenager demanded anxiously.

The young man didn't like having such a risky conversation. However, while he felt reasonably sure that he could nudge his school friends into a calmer frame of mind, this wouldn't work on Lex and it was time to accept this fact no matter how scary it might be.

Lex smiled absently, reassuring his friend. 'Nothing pertaining to this conversation.'

'Doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to know,' Clark pressed.

A strange look of discomfort mingled with wistfulness found its way into Lex's expression.

'It has suddenly dawned on me how well suited your temperament is towards the protective services.'

Clark's eyebrows rose in surprise at his friend's character sketch.

'I was always hoping…,' the older man continued softly, 'I am still hoping that I can persuade you to study some business or law in college…something that we could eventually do together when you got older.'

Lex suddenly took notice of his friend's serious expression.

'Not that I won't be proud and pleased at whatever you finally decide to study,' he hastened to add, 'I'll be there at your graduation with a cheerleading squad.'

Knowing Lex, he mostly likely would.

'You can see me going to college?' Clark asked him skeptically. His math and science grades were always through the roof and now with Lex and Lana's help, his history and English literature were shaping up nicely. However, the teenager didn't realistically envision how was he was going to further his schooling without a scholarship.

'Of course,' Lex replied sharply in some surprise, completely astonished the Clark would ask such a thing.

Lex's eyes hardened as he thought about his friend's question more deeply.

'I'll help with the farm. You don't have to feel guilty about leaving your parents. I KNOW they want you to do this. You just pick a school and I will sit down with them and work something out.'

Clark sighed to himself.

His father's head would explode because this was a topic (using Luthor money not attending college) that always set the older man on edge.

'Thanks Lex,' he added on hurriedly before the conversation could get out of hand. He didn't want to agree to anything that would put Lex against his parents again. They seemed to be getting along so much better of late.

A cowardly part of Clark's brain urged him to keep Lex distracted with this thread of conversation but he wrestled it back into a box and pushed it away into a corner of his mind. Every day he crept inevitably towards adulthood. How long was he going to be governed by fear of his secret?

'Tell me what you are thinking?' Lex asked curiously as the silence dragged out between them.

Clark smiled faintly as he leaned back on his hands, 'You're not going to like it.'

'Doesn't mean that I don't want to know,' he remarked with a grin, echoing Clark's earlier words.

'I like journalism,' Clark confessed solemnly.

The teenager snorted quietly as a look of revulsion spasmed across Lex's aristocratic features.

'Oh…how nice' Lex replied feebly, for want of something better to say, at which point they both burst out in a loud snort of laughter.

'But if it's really that important to you…' Clark interjected reluctantly, turning serious once again.

Lex held out a hand to stop him.

'Whatever you want to study is fine,' the millionaire said firmly, 'you just took me by surprise. At least I would know one reporter who would be fair and objective. It will make for a nice change.'

Lex was still wincing in his head at the idea but reporting was mostly a cerebral occupation. It would keep Clark out of danger, more than being in the police service or such other. It's not like Clark was going to be mired out in the streets of Afghanistan.

Hmmm…

Well he wasn't going to be. Not on his watch!

'Don't tell Chloe though,' the boy pleaded, cutting through Lex's dark imaginations of Clark being trapped in some war torn country on assignment, 'just in case I change my mind.'

The teenager flopped back on the soft grass with another heartfelt sigh, 'I really scared her this time with that little stunt on the bridge.'

'What are you thinking?' Lex asked again, 'let me hear the words.'

Coming from anyone else that would sound strange, but Clark knew that his friend was fascinated by human behavior to the extreme at times. As such, Clark wasn't disturbed by the request. It was one of the quirks that made Lex who he was.

'I just think the way I choose to live my life shouldn't hurt another person,' Clark confessed quietly after a moment.

'Can you make a different choice?' Lex whispered sympathetically, giving him another awkward pat on the knee. Clark's sentiments were noble but naive.

'Can't I find a middle ground?'

'I don't think there is any middle ground in this. You continue living the way you are, and everyone that you love will leave you one by one. You can't expect people to stay and watch you kill yourself,' Lex answered somberly, looking down at his friend who was lying at his feet.

Tiredly, Clark covered his eyes with one arm.

He knew that. He just had to be more careful…somehow. Perhaps cover up or hide what he was doing better. Hiding would be better though, as he was drinking antacid by the gallon full, trying to settle his stomach on most nights. Lying really didn't come naturally to him at all.

He glanced at Lex sideways. The older man was deep in thought and didn't see his calculating look.

'In my readings,' Lex began, slipping into lecture mode, 'there are some though, that are called to a solitary life not by choice but by fate. Their destiny is so...unstopable, so different, that society demands we should turn away, rather that open our mind to the possibilities that they pursue. Those people changed the world, Clark!

The boy pondered this. With his abilities he could certainly help a lot of people but he wasn't so keen on being in such a big spotlight. How could he live like that?

He looked up as Lex remained silent.

Clark frowned at the strange, far away look in Lex's eyes.

'Lex?'

He jiggled the man's leg to bring him back into the present.

'Mandela, Aung San, Martin Luther,' Lex mused, as if he was thinking of these phenomenal persons all along.

'Gates, Jobs, Zuckerman,' Clark murmured in return.

Lex gaped in shock at Clark's selection.

'You would rank a businessman at the same level as someone like the Dalai lama?' he choked out in disbelief.

Clark glanced across at him, a gentle smile curving on his face, 'Maybe not a year ago, but I have had some great experiences with business men who use their influence to make people happy. Like rescuing old movie houses etc etc.'

Lex ducked his head to hide his smile, 'Is that right?'

'So…are you saying that you could embrace my choices?' Clark asked carefully, trying to understand the direction of their conversation, 'even if I get …you know... injured or …'

Lex leapt to his feet, 'No! For God's sake no! What is wrong with you?! How can you be so selfish…think about what this would do to your parents, to Lana …

…to you?'

Lex whirled on him with a snarl, 'yes …if that even means anything to you!'

Clark calmly looked up at him, 'it does in fact. It factors into my decisions more than you think.'

That took the momentum out of Lex's anger.

In theory, Lex could understand but he couldn't accept it in this case; not when his happiness was so tied up with Clark's well being. Although time and time again, Clark demonstrated that he could take care of himself, Lex would not tolerate anything too dangerous.

'I don't understand why you feel it is necessary to put your life in danger for a perfect stranger. Do you understand that you could have died jumping from that bridge?!'

For all his seemingly invulnerabilities Clark did understand because he didn't actually know the limits of his powers. Perhaps if the bridge had been five feet higher, they would be having this conversation in Smallville general. Every time he saved someone by stretching beyond the reach of what he believed he was capable of, Clark thought about the risks he took with his life and if he would do anything differently.

'Yes I understand. But can you accept that this is important to me?' Clark rose slowly in turn, 'I am not afraid Lex. No one can choose how they die, only how they live.'

There was silence again as the two stared at each other across the expanse, like two gun fighters on some lonely stretch of dirt highway.

Lex scowled unhappily. Clark was always a little mature for his age but this was absurd. He should be at the mall with his friends, breaking classes at school and staring at girls and that sort of thing.

'I don't like all this talk of you dying,' Lex mumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest, too affected by the steely determination in Clark's eyes to say anything more profound.

The teenager tilted his head with a smile, 'Me neither. Lex…I can be careful. I wish you wouldn't worry like this.'

Lex snorted in disgust, 'Maybe Chloe was right, you do need to see the shrink! Explain to me EXACTLY, why I shouldn't worry!'

tbc


End file.
